


Confié en ti

by Shipperlove02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amor gay, Cliche, Diferencia del canon, Dolor con final feliz, Final Alternativo, M/M, MJ es una buena amiga, Malos resentidos, Muy cliché, Quentin no es tan maldito, Quería un final gay, Spideyterio, Tortura, Villano que se hace héroe, hice un final gay, super cliche
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperlove02/pseuds/Shipperlove02
Summary: ¿Y si Quentin se arrepintiera de sus acciones?
Relationships: Mysterio/Spider-Man, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es probable que ya leyeras esta historia en Wattpad, la subo aquí solo para probar la plataforma

Definitivamente podía calificar aquellas vacaciones como "Las Peores de Toda su Vida", o mejor aún"La Peor Experiencia de Toda su Vida" y eso que había sido blipeado por cinco años.

Pero estar encerrado en aquel lugar, en aquella "Pesadilla", superaba a todas sus experiencias pasadas.

No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, había tenido toda la confianza del Sr. Stark y en un segundo la había tirado a la basura. Había dudado de si mismo, de su capacidad, de sus habilidades. Creyó en cada palabra de aquel tipo que simplemente "apareció" desde otra dimensión, sin pararse a pensar si aquello podía estar bien, si era real.

Solo habían peleado un par de veces, pero sus palabras y sus intenciones parecían tan genuinas. ¿Cómo se suponía que se diera cuenta de la trampa?. Mal interpretó completamente el consejo de su amado mentor, siempre fueron hacia él y no lo pudo creer, no lo podía asumir.

Solo se metía en un problema tras otro. ¿Qué no podía simplemente ser un chico normal por una vez? ¿Por unas vacaciones? Al parecer no. Peter Parker no podía tener un día de tranquilidad.

Se sintió un imbécil en el mismo momento en el que aquella cámara mostró ese holograma. Si no hubiera salido con MJ, si le hubiera dado el maldito collar en su habitación. Si nunca le hubiera regalado aquellas gafas a su "supuesto compañero".

No iba a negar que al darse cuenta del engaño se sintió un iluso, ingenuo, un completo idiota. Lo que menos le importó fue decirle a su amiga que él era Spiderman. ¿Por qué demonios Fury tenía que irse? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ir tan mal? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir aquello?

¿Por qué se tenía que enamorar de él? Eso lo hacía sentir aún peor, porque consideraba que aquel sentimiento lo había segado, al punto de ni su "sentido arácnido" (O "Punzada" como le decía su tía) había notado algo extraño.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, él debía ser el héroe. Aunque se comenzaba a cansar.

Su cuerpo dolía, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, su traje estaba dañado, sus fuerzas por el suelo. Pero también estaba lleno de ira y odio por aquel hombre que lo había engañado, por aquel que le estaba siendo todo aquello, esas visiones, sus problemas, todo era culpa de Quentin Beck.

Las personas lo adoraban, lo querían a él, amaban a Mysterio, a ese mentiroso que se hacía llamar superhéroe.

Había caído directo en su trampa, en todas sus ilusiones, y ahora estaba atrapado en la peor de ellas. Ese tipo se estaba divirtiendo mientras él únicamente sufría intentando atraparlo.

Caídas, golpes, reflejos, era todo lo que conseguía. Chocaba contra las paredes, no lograba encontrar cómo salir. Y, cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, todo se derrumbó en su interior.

\- Si hubieras sido mejor, quizás Tony seguiría con vida-

Esas palabras fueron un golpe realmente bajo. Tener delante aquella tumba. Sabía muy bien que en la realidad no existía, pero aún así, su nombre escrito en esa piedra. Había quedado tirado en el suelo, mirándola.

Hasta que aquella mano robótica salió de la tierra, dejándolo sin aire. Se puso de pie y retrocedió mientras ese esqueleto en armadura se le acercaba. Hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre "niño"?- escuchó a sus espaldas, aquella voz que le resultó horriblemente familiar. 

\- N...no- susurró asustado.

No quería girarse, no quería ver a quien tenía detrás. Los visores de su traje comenzaban a mostrar un panorama borroso debido a las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Niño- volvió a oír- ¿Qué no me escuchas?- sonaba divertido.

Cerró sus ojos y con la poca valentía que le quedaba, se giró y se quitó la máscara.

\- Ey niño... soy yo, puedes abrir los ojos-

Poco a poco, respirando profundamente en un intento por calmarse, abrió sus ojos. Y rápidamente se encontró con aquella figura que ya esperaba que estuviera allí. Pero, se veía tan real, tan parecida a él, no, no era parecida, era igual. No parecía tener nada diferente. Era él...

\- Tony- dejó escapar de sus labios con sorpresa.

\- Así es- le sonrió.

El mayor caminó hasta él, Spiderman retrocedió.

\- Niño... ¿Dónde están mis gafas? Las que te dejé- preguntó mientras lo señalaba de pies a cabeza.

La pregunta lo dejó congelado en su lugar.

\- Yo...- quiso explicar.

\- ¿Por qué no las traes contigo? Te las dejé especialmente- continuó mientras caminaba a su alrededor- Confié en ti... ¿Dónde están?- volvió a preguntar.

\- La verdad es que...- las palabras no salían de su boca- Yo no...-

\- ¿Las perdiste?- Peter bajó la cabeza.

\- Algo así- susurró.

\- ¡Ja!- aquello retumbó en todas partes- Déjame ver- se notó el sarcasmo-te dejo la tecnología con la que muchos solo llegan a soñar... una que podría destruir el mundo si se desea, y tú simplemente... las pierdes- se detuvo nuevamente delante de él.

\- Esto no está pasando, es solo una ilusión- se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero aquella idea desapareció de su mente en el mismo momento en que Stark caminó hasta él y lo empujó al suelo. No solo se sorprendió, sino que se asustó.

\- Sin mencionar que eres completamente inútil- volvió a hablar el mayor, haciendo que la atención del chico se centrara en él con una expresión de confusión- Digo... ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser llevar un guante al otro lado de un campo con un traje sumamente avanzado?- preguntó.

\- Ellos me atacaban- dijo Peter.

\- ¡Nos atacaban a todos! ¡Y tú simplemente te quedaste ahí tirado! ¡Como un pequeño niño asustado! ¿No que querías ser un Vengador? ¿Que esperabas?- le gritó.

\- Yo solo...- su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

\- ¡Tú solo tenías que llegar hasta esa maldita camioneta!- lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Lo siento!- gritó el chico dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

\- ¡Lo siento no alcanza!- lo contestó- Si hubieras hecho las cosas bien... Yo estaría aquí, Morgan tendría a su padre, y el mundo... tendría a un héroe verdadero- agregó.

\- Si... estuvieras aquí- repitió el chico.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y con sus manos en ellas, levantó su cabeza y gritó.

\- ¡Beck ya para!- aquello también resonó en todos sitio- ¡Ya basta por favor!- pidió.

Sus lágrimas caían y caían y se mezclaban con la sangre que cubría una parte de su rostro.

\- ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Ya no te detendré! Pero por favor ¡Para!- rogó- ¡Para esto ahora! ¡Y me apartaré de tu camino! ¡Lo prometo!-

Parecía que se quedaría sin voz por lo desgarrador que podían llegar a ser sus gritos.

...

Sus súplicas, eran escuchadas, y muy bien, por aquel hombre que estaba fuera de todo eso, viéndolo desde lejos.

Había intentado que ese chico se mantuviera alejado, que simplemente olvidara el tema de las gafas y de Mysterio. Pero su estúpido compañero tenía que dejar que esa maldita cámara ahí tirada, sin avisarle.

¿Por qué tenía que descubrirla? ¿Por qué tenían que saber de ella?.

Estaba realmente molesto con ese hombre. Hubiera deseado mantener su mentira lejos de aquel niño.

No podía negar, que desde que lo conoció le pareció tan diferente. Se notaba a sobre manera que era el que se mantenía apartado de su clase, que era inteligente, valiente, amable e, ingenuo. Esas dos últimas eran las que lo cegaban a la hora de luchar, ese niño era amoroso.

Cuando Fury se lo presentó, había visto es su sonrisa todas las ilusiones que un adolecente como él podía tener.

Y cuando se abrió con él. Contándole lo que sufría por ser quien era. No podía negar que se sintió especial, pues el gran Spiderman le hablaba de sus sentimientos como héroe. Estuvo dispuesto a confiarle a E.D.I.T.H. porque lo consideraba alguien especial.

Fue tan tierna su explicación al no poder beber. No había mentido solo por "Parecer mayor". Él aceptaba su edad y estaba muy orgulloso de llegar allí.

Su sonrisa, su entusiasmo, todo él lo había fascinado.

Pero él ya tenía su plan. Ya tenía todo calculado, su equipo contaba con su idea. Todos querían ser reconocidos. Todo había comenzado por venganza, pero, en el mismo instante en que Peter Parker cruzó esa puerta, todas aquellas ganas de vengarse desaparecieron, se calmaron.

Pero debía quitar al chico del medio, quería quitarlo, aunque tampoco quería dañarlo, no quería matarlo.

\- ¡Para ya!- aquel grito lo devolvió a la realidad.

Aquello se había salido de su control, se le había ido de las manos.

\- Paren los drones- ordenó por el auricular.

\- ¿Qué?- oyó del otro lado- Pero... aún no está donde debe-

\- ¡¡Beck para esto de una vez!!- el chico seguía oyendo regaños de aquella ilusión, se cubrió los oídos con las manos.

\- Me arrepiento de nombrarte un vengador- fue como una flecha atravesando todos sus sentimientos.

Y, por más que sabía que no era real, el dolor de imaginar que eso podría ser lo que Tony pensaba de él no lo abandonaba.

\- Párenlos, ahora- ordenó seco.

\- Lo que digas- la voz sonaba cansada.

Los drones se apagaron. Cuando Peter notó la claridad a su alrededor, quitó las manos de su cabeza y, lentamente, se levantó.

Quentin respiró profundamente y salió de donde estaba, encarando al joven. Se estremeció, cuando Peter levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, no había ningún brillo en ellos, más que el de las lágrimas que aún rodeaban su rostro.

Todo lo que había visto hacia un par de días, se había desvanecido. Su máscara colgaba de su mano, y cayó al suelo, no mostró ni el más mínimo interés por levantarla.

\- Peter...- iba a hablar el hombre.

\- No digas nada... ya, no hables... ni siquiera sé si realmente eres tú ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera eres Quentin Beck?- sonrió, pero aquello no era felicidad, era solo una mueca que asustaba- Ya no importa... como dije, no me interpondré en tú camino, me iré, no me verás de nuevo... quizás, ni siquiera veas a Spiderman, serás el único héroe de todo el mundo, justo, como quieres serlo-

A Quentin le pareció que algo se había roto en aquel chico. Había decepción en su mirada, tristeza, miedo, odio. Sintió que no le podía mantener la mirada, mientras el menor ni se movía.

\- Ahora... Mysterio lo será todo, estarás en la cima... el nuevo Iron Man... al parecer el Sr. Stark sí se equivocó al hacerme un vengador... tendrías que haber sido tú- lo señaló sin ganas.

Bajó su brazo, se giró y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí.

\- Espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar "Mysterio"- fue lo último que le dijo.

Beck se quedó allí de pie. Su actuar lo había asustado, realmente había arruinado algo de ese niño risueño. Se sentía el peor villano de la historia, esa no era su intención. Nunca lo fue, no había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar, lo único que había logrado era romper a ese Spiderman amigable y divertido.

\- ¿Qué hice?- se preguntó a si mismo.

Una parte de él no paraba de gritarle que fuera a buscarlo, que corriera tras él y se disculpara por todo. Que parara aquella locura. Pero, él mismo lo había escuchado, un "lo siento" no arregla nada, además, las personas que estaban con él no se lo perdonarían, que fuera detrás de ese héroe. No, Peter Parker ya no era un problema, no le diría a nadie, quizás, ni siquiera volviera a ese viaje escolar. Tenía mayores asuntos que atender.

Se marchó de allí, en dirección opuesta a la de Peter. Muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba mal, que aquello no acabaría bien. Lo ignoró, igual que venía ignorando aquello que el chico le hacía sentir.

...

Parker caminaba sin rumbo. A esas alturas ya ni le importaba que lo vieran vestido completamente de negro, no tenía su máscara ¿Quién le prestaría atención? Ya no importaba, nunca debió involucrarse. Debió dejar a ese idiota de Beck solo desde un principio.

Perdió su viaje, por andar detrás de ese tipo. Lo peor de todo, que había llegado a sentir algo por él. Al recordarlo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer, había creído en él, le hubiera confiado su vida, su pasado. Y Beck lo había usado contra él, para romper su corazón aún más, ya no estaba bien.

No quería volver, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo observó, "MJ" era la que llamaba. No le importó, soltó el aparato y lo dejó sonar en el suelo. Pasó su vista por su alrededor, no había nadie. Continuó su andar lento, escuchó ruido a su espalda pero los dejó estar, no se giró.

" Lo siento no alcanza" no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Sí, era su culpa, siempre lo fue. Él era el que no había sido capaz de llevar el guante, se había quedado en el suelo, igual que un perdedor. Era un idiota, era un inútil, un niño que ni siquiera merecía los poderes que tenía. No merecía nada.

Los ruidos detrás, de pisadas, aumentaron.

\- ¿Por qué creí que podría hacer algo bien?- se preguntó a si mismo.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos tomarlo desde atrás. Su cuellos y sus brazos fueron rodeados. Del susto, forsejeo para soltarse.

\- ¿Pero qué...- preguntó mientras intentaba soltarse.

No podía ver a quién tenía detrás pero le parecía muy obvio.

\- ¡Beck! Ya déjame... no me importas, no me interesas, déjame- reclamó.

La presión alrededor de su cuello aumentó. Se desesperó, pues se quedaba sin aire. No lo soltaban, no lo dejaban respirar. Simplemente ¿Así terminaba? ¿Todo? Su cuerpo perdía fuerza, su ojos se cerraban, dejó de luchar.

Ya no importaba. Todo, simplemente se oscureció.

...

Agotado, Quentin volvió a su pequeño cuartel. Había estado pensando mucho en qué decirles a sus compañeros.

Caminaba por los pasillos en busca del lugar en el que seguro estaban todos. La sala de pruebas, verían cuál sería la nueva "amenaza" que Mysterio estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

Quería a toda costa sacarse de la cabeza los gritos de Parker. Sonaban tan fuerte, tan desgarradores, que aún le rebotaban dentro.

Escuchaba las voces cada vez más cerca, la sala estaba allí. Algo extraño es que le pareció escuchar susurros, no era normal, no necesitaban susurrar en aquel lugar. Nadie podría oír nada de lo que ocurre allí.

Llegar y abrir aquella puerta casi hace que caiga del asombro que tenía encima.

\- Al fin llegas- aseguró William caminando hasta él.

\- Sí... los siento, me distraje- aseguró Beck, intentando disimular su sorpresa.

\- Mira, hemos estado trabajando y...- William notó que no estaba prestando atención- ¡Quentin!- lo llamó.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar?- señaló delante de ellos.

La otra pared de la habitación.

\- Lo dejaste ir- le recordó su compañero- Y necesitamos la información que tiene ¿En qué pensabas?-

Ni siquiera estaba pensando.

\- No lo sé- aceptó.

Su vista volvió al chico, inconsciente, que se encontraba encadenado a la pared, tanto por sus brazos como sus piernas.

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraron?- quiso saber.

\- Su celular, al parecer ni siquiera le contestaba a sus amigos, no nos escuchó llegar, tampoco se resistió tanto- explicó.

\- Ya veo- contestó Beck llevando su vista al piso- Bueno, supongo que hasta que no despierte, no hay nada que hacer... Así que, continuemos con lo nuestro-

Intentando no prestarle demasiada atención al chico arácnido, el hombre volvió a configurar su nueva aparición.

Rayos, luces, humo, "peleas", iban y venían.

\- No, así no- remarcó Beck- detén eso- así lo hicieron- Esto es muy normal... muy fácil-

Caminó alrededor del holograma.

\- Necesito más poder... mezcla a los cuatro "Elementales"- William así lo hizo- Correcto, ahora, hazlo más grande- concedido- perfecto, reproduce-

Nuevamente, ver toda la pelea, aún así, faltaba algo. Paseo su vista por todo el lugar y la clavó en Spiderman. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos, mientras le parecía que chico comenzaba a despertarse.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó su compañera.

Necesitaba decirles algo.

\- Haz que derrote a Mysterio- no quitó su vista del menor.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre de la tecnología.

\- Haz que ese monstruo derrote a Mysterio- regresó su vista a su compañero- no hay nada que las personas amen más que un héroe caído que volvió a levantarse- aseguró.

\- Como digas- aceptó.

Ahora, sí, eso sí, era una batalla épica entre héroe y villano. Una verdadera pelea o, algo así.

\- Una verdadera pelea- se dijo Beck en voz baja, pasó sus manos por su rostro en busca de paz.

\- ¡Pero miren quién despertó!- festejó la mujer.

El comentario hizo que su vista fuera automáticamente hasta Parker. El chico, miraba alrededor sin entender demasiado qué ocurría, pero en cuantito miró a Quentin dejó incluso de retorcerse en un intento por soltarse, solo se detuvo.

El mayor caminó hacia él. Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse.

\- ¡Al fin!- aseguró William.

\- Wow... guarida de malos... que nuevo- dijo Peter.

\- Escucha Peter, estás aquí por una razón- habló Beck- si nos ayudas, te puedes ir-

\- ¿Igual que antes?- preguntó sarcástico- Mira donde terminé-

\- Solo necesitamos unos nombres niño- aseguró William.

Peter lo observó.

\- No les diré nada- aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Peter...- dijo Quentin de modo amenazador.

\- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¿Eh?- preguntó en dirección al mayor- ¡¿Vas a... a mostrarme la muerte de Tony Stark?! O ¡¿Vas a hacer que vuelva a vivir todo eso?!... Quizás ¡¿Me lo mostrarás agonizando en el suelo?! ¡¿Qué harás Quentin Beck?! ¡¿Qué más puedes hacerme?!- respiraba de modo frenético y sus ojos volvían a estar rojos.

El nombrado se quedó sin palabras. El menor bajó la cabeza mientras negaba.

\- Hazlo, vamos... no voy a decirte nada- lo desafío.

El golpe que recibió el muchacho luego de decir eso dejó a todos estáticos. Sobre todo por el hecho de que no había sido Beck el que se lo había dado, sino William.

\- Te conviene ayudarnos- habló.

Peter levantó nuevamente la cabeza y lo observó.

\- No- concluyó- a ustedes les conviene que les ayude, saben que hay personas allí fuera que tienen información de ustedes, de sus engaños, de sus "juguetitos"... y yo sé quienes son, pero no les voy a decir- aseguró con tono sarcástico.

Demonios, aquel chico sí que razonaba demasiado rápido. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba en lo cierto, ellos necesitaban de él.

Se oyó otro golpe.

No sabía si era porque estaba soportando las heridas que ya tenía, o porque aquellos golpes realmente no le hacían nada. Pero Peter no se quejó, solo volvía su cabeza a la primer posición y observaba a todo su alrededor, sin siquiera detenerse en Quentin, quien vestía el mismísimo traje de Mysterio.

\- ¿Realmente no quieres ser bueno?- preguntó la mujer.

Peter no contestó.

\- Quentin, déjame que me encargue de su confesión ¿Sí? Tú siempre te llevas la parte divertida- pidió William.

El nombrado no supo qué responder. No quería que lo dañaran, el chico ya estaba muy herido, pero ¿Qué podría poner como excusa?

\- Sí- aceptó vacilante- solo, no lo mates ¿Está bien? Recuerda que es nuestra única pista- aseguró.

Y con aquellas palabras, se desató un completó infierno. Tanto para Peter, como para Quentin.

...

William resultaba más sádico de lo que aparentaba.

El adolescente de solo dieciséis años tuvo que soportar, no solo golpes, sino, electroshocks, que variaban en duración y voltaje; o quemaduras, tanto de frío como de calor; incluso tenía cortadas en partes de su cuerpo que parecían al azar. Pero eran estratégicas, de tal forma que ninguna fuera letal.

Su traje se despedazaba a cada día que pasaba, su cuerpo tenía demasiados lugares cubiertos por la sangre.

Aunque, allí no acababa su tortura, en general, las personas se desmayan cuando el dolor de su cuerpo los supera, si bien (por ser Spiderman) tenía una mayor resistencia, eso no quitaba que también tuviera un límite. Pues, William no lo dejaba llegar a él. Inyectándole Adrenalina, no permitía que el chico perdiera la conciencia, no podía cerrar sus ojos.

A veces, sí que gritaba, cuando ya no soportaba más lo que ocurría y, para que no molestara a Quentin, solían amordazarlo. Pero había mantenido su palabra, en ningún momento soltó ninguno de los nombres de los que sabrían el secreto.

Y, si tenía que ser honesto, a Beck no le hacía nada bien trabajar en aquel ambiente.

Aún no entendía por qué, pero sabía que, durante las torturas del chico, él debía salir de la gran sala por unos minutos a tomar aire, no soportaba verlo allí. Le había reclamado a William el que se quedara allí, el lugar era bastante grande, podría usar otra habitación. Su respuesta era sencilla

\- Es Spiderman, podría escaparse en cualquier momento- decía con tranquilidad.

\- Esto no está funcionando- recalcó Beck- hace cinco días que llevas así, él podría morir en cualquier momento, y no ha dicho nada-

Se había desatado una discusión por el hecho de que no estaban avanzando.

\- Hasta que no tengamos esos nombres, no podremos avanzar- le recordaba su compañero.

\- Él morirá antes de darnoslos- aseguró Beck.

Aquella idea no paraba de rondar su cabeza desde que esa locura empezó. No quería que pasara, no quería que ese niño cerrara sus ojos para siempre.

...

\- Vamos niño... solo dilos y todo acabará- canturreo William.

\- Púdrete- respondió el menor.

\- Esto va a doler- advirtió divertido el hombre mientras acercaba aquel metal caliente.

\- Para William- Beck lo tomó del brazo- Es un niño- le recordó.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto Quentin? Desde que llegó que intentas amainar todo lo que hacemos- se quejó- no lo acabaste ese día, no me dejas acerme cargo- contó con sus dedos.

\- No lo entiendes...- aseguró Beck, buscando una excusa.

\- Creo que sí... ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? Por eso estás tan molesto, ¿Tú quieres divertirte con él?- preguntó extendiendo la vara.

\- Deja eso un segundo... déjame hablar con él- pidió.

Su compañero lo miró confundido, pero no acotó nada.

\- Termina de darle los toques a la ilusión- pidió Beck.

\- Como digas- respondió.

Cuando este se alejó, Quentin fue con Peter. El chico estaba sentando en el suelo con sus manos sobre la cabeza, pues las cadenas no le permitían llegar más abajo. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas y las miraba muy fijamente. Beck podía asegurar que esa era su forma de calmar el dolor de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó antes de que pudiera hablar- ¿Hoy te toca divertirte conmigo?-

\- Peter... escucha... Solo necesitamos esos nombres y eres libre, para eso fueron las visiones de ese edificio abandonado... ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en sufrir por los demás?- preguntó.

\- Es el trabajo de un héroe- llevó sus ojos a los del hombre- no estoy esperando que lo entiendas, pero... si no puedo detenerte, ellos lo harán, soportaré lo que haga falta con tal de que ellos estén a salvo- respondió seguro.

\- ¿Prefieres morir aquí qué ayudarnos?- quiso saber.

\- Hubiera preferido morir en lugar de a Tony- aceptó en un susurro- no voy a perder a nadie más, no por mi culpa-

\- Peter... yo, no quería que vieras...- iba a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te las di?- lo interrumpió- ¿Por qué te di a E.D.I.T.H.?- aclaró, a lo Beck negó- porque me recordaste a él... eras, tan parecido con esas gafas puestas, querías salvar a todos, habías perdido una parte de ti y no querías que este mundo sufriera lo que tú, eras el tipo perfecto para ser el nuevo Iron Man, bueno... Al menos Mysterio lo era, tú no eres más que un vil mentiroso que cree que puede solucionarlo todo con sus estúpidos drones- concluyó.

Escucharlo decir todo eso, se veía tan valiente a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

\- ¿Sabes acaso que esta inteligencia no la creo que querido Stark?- preguntó William desde detrás de Beck.

El hombre se asustó, pues se había abstraído tanto en lo que el chico decía que no prestó atención a su alrededor.

\- Su creador lo tienes delante, ahora mismo- señaló a Quentin.

Peter lo miró en busca de una explicación.

\- Es cierto, Stark decidió apoderarse de todo... para que todos lo reconocieran sólo a él... era un maldito mentiroso que sólo quería el reconocimiento de las personas- aseguró.

\- ¿Y tú que eres?- preguntó Peter poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué buscas Beck?... ¿Sabes? Al menos el Sr. Stark tenía sus trajes inteligentes, que realmente podían salvar al mundo, y no uno, cientos de ellos con los que podía proteger a todos... ¿Qué harán tus estúpidas ilusiones? Asustar a los villanos- el mayor se sorprendió por lo que oía- ¿Qué harás cuando alguien como Thanos venga? ¿Correr? ¿Pelear? ¡¿Qué harás Mysterio?! ¡Responde!- gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

Ninguno de los que tenía delante le dijo nada.

\- Pero claro... por ahora puedes ser quien tú desees, el héroe del mundo, cuando lo único que hay en esta sala son un grupo de malditos cobardes que...- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su brazo comenzó a dolerle increíblemente.

\- ¡William!- gritó Quentin preocupado- ¡¿Qué haces?!-

\- Acabar con esto... Al demonio si no quiere darnos los puto nombres- aseguró- este niño estúpido me tiene cansado-

Retiró en cuchillo que había clavado de lleno en el brazo izquierdo del chico. La herida comenzó a sangrar sin espera. Mientras, intentaba calmar el dolor que sentía.

\- Acabaré con esto- aseguró William.

Perer levantó la cabeza y observó al hombre, si iba a matarlo, mínimo quería que lo viera.

Pero Quentin fue más rápido. Tomó el brazo de su compañero y no lo dejó llegar a Spiderman.

\- ¿Qué carajos haces Beck?- preguntó quitando su mano del agarre.

El nombrado se quedó estupefacto de su propio acto, ahora necesitaba algo que responderle a quien tenía delante antes de que el cuchillo fuera a su cabeza.

\- Es ridículo matar a Spiderman en un lugar en el que nadie se entere- aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué propones tú?-

\- Por qué no dejamos que los Elementales se encarguen, será una desgracia cuando Mysterio no pueda salvarlo- dijo tranquilo.

-¡No quiero ser parte de tú estúpido plan! Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora- gritó el muchacho.

Quentin se giró, caminó hasta él y lo tomó del mentón con fuerza haciendo que no pudiera mover su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué debería complacerte?- le sonrió.

El menor lo miró con odio.

\- No pudo creer que llegué a sentir algo por ti- susurró, solo audible para ellos.

Beck lo soltó y se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué responder, había sentido que un balde con agua helada le había sido tirado encima. Ese no podía... no, él no.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- susurró de regreso.

\- Eso ya no importa... ¿Por qué importaría?... supongo que quedé demasiado atrapado como para ver lo que eras realmente- bajó la mirada.

Quiso contestar algo, pero una mano le rodeó el cuello y lo jaló hacia el lado.

\- Vamos Beck... tenemos que preparar todo para la gran función de mañana- aseguró William.

El nombrado no pudo evitar girarse en dirección al chico, quien miraba sus heridas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

...

La noche llegó, todos dormían o, al menos lo intentaban. Entre ellos estaba Quentin, quien, desde que había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada, no dejaba de ver la sonrisa divertida de aquel niño. No dejaba de escuchar su preocupada voz cuando luchó contra el Elemental de Fuego, fue detrás de él, para saber si estaba bien. Él había confiado en sus palabras, pero, no era la primera vez que traicionaba, ya lo había hecho antes ¿Por qué ese niño lo hacía sentir tan diferente?. Se odiaba a si mismo por sentir aquello.

Daba vueltas de un lado, al otro. Intentaba buscar alguna forma de dormir, pensaba en lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

No ayudaba. Les había dicho que el chico moriría al día siguiente, tenía que dejarlo morir. Tenía que mentirles a todos, sabía muy bien que había personas que conocían el secreto de Peter Parker ¿Qué pasaría cuando supieran que él lo dejó morir?   
Iban a amar a Mysterio, iban a tenerle compasión por no poder salvar a su compañero.

Pero el sabría la verdad.

 _"¡Beck!"_ Sus gritos, dirigidos a él en aquella batalla contra el elemental, cuando hizo aquella "locura" para "derrotar" al monstruo. El chico no dudó en ir detrás para no dejarlo. Peter no lo quería dejar morir, él no lo haría.

De pronto, los gritos en su cabeza comenzaron a ser de dolor y pena, los mismos de aquel edificio abandonado. Los mismos que Spiderman soltó cuando no soporto las visiones que le mostraba. Cuando planeo debilitarlo con el recuerdo de Stark, no pensó ni por un momento, que podría hacerle aquel daño. Se arrepentía, no tendría que haber hecho eso.

\- Lo siento- susurró para si mismo, en un pésimo intento por calmarse.

El niño se había preocupado tanto por él, y simplemente lo dejaría tirado en algún lugar de Londres.

\- Lo siento- volvió a decir- Peter...-

Sentía que su corazón se partía, se sentía la peor mierda que el mundo pudiera querer. Quería correr de allí y abrazar al chico. Quería sentir la electricidad que lo recorrió cuando Peter le dio la mano, cuando lo buscó asustado, cuando puso su mano en el hombro del chico. Sintió un vacío en el pecho. La idea de que ya no lo vería sonreír jamás no dejaba de hacer eco en su cabeza. Lo había arruinado, completamente, él estaba arruinado, aquel chico estaba arruinado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ir a enamorarse en aquel momento? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de ese niño? Del pequeño aprendiz de Tony Stark. De Spiderman, ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de Peter Parker?

Se sentó en la cama. Se pasó las manos por su rostro.

\- Al demonio- susurró.

Se puso las zapatillas, ropa nueva, tomó la llave y las gafas que estaban en la mesa, abrió la puerta y salió en silencio de su habitación. Lo más sigiloso que se podía fue hasta donde estaba Peter.

Abrió la puerta rogando que no rechinara. Entró y buscó al chico.

\- Hey... hey... ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo más?- preguntó sin ganas.

\- Ven- susurró intentando tomar una de las cadenas.

El chico se sacudió.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó- ¿Vas a soltarme? ¿Es enserio? ¡Estoy harto de tus malditas ilusiones!- soltó molesto.

Beck le tapó la boca.

\- Por favor, no grites- susurró- no es una ilusión, mira a tú alrededor, los drones están apagados, soy real-

Peter realmente miró el lugar que lo rodeaba, y volvió su vista a Beck, asintió levemente para que este le quitara la mano de la boca.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó.

\- Quiero sacarte de aquí, quiero arreglar esto... tenías razón, no soy un héroe, soy solo un mentiroso que desea la fama- bajó la vista.

\- Está bien, pero, no confío en ti, así que si debo dejarte, no dudaré en hacerlo- aseguró.

Quentin asintió. Con cuidado quito las cadenas del cuerpo del chico.

\- ¿Puedes caminar?- quiso saber el mayor.

\- No lo sé- aceptó Peter.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero recordó de mala manera que su brazo estaba herido de gravedad, y al hacer fuerza la herida volvió a sangrar.

\- Espera, detente- le dijo Beck al instante.

Miró a su alrededor, nada de lo que había allí lo ayudaría.

\- Ven, sostente- pasó el brazo derecho del chico por su cuello.

Al principio se mostró reacio a aceptar su ayuda, pero muy, muy en el fondo, no podía dejar de ver al Mysterio que conoció con Fury, así que acabó por aceptar.

Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a caminar, sabía que ese camino sería doloroso, pero quería salir de allí.

\- Vamos- le susurró a Quentin.

El mayor asintió y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad, no quería apresurarse, sabía que para Peter sería horroroso. Se notaba el esfuerzo del muchacho por aguantar el dolor.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste lejos?- preguntó en un susurro mientras caminaban por el pasillo y para que Peter se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?... Nick Fury me buscó- dirigió su vista a Beck.

\- No me refiero eso... ¿Por qué tenías que buscarlo? ¿Por qué no podías dejar la cámara donde estaba?- su voz tenía una cierta preocupación.

\- No la encontré yo... solo, quería hacer lo correcto- aceptó.

\- Sabías lo peligroso que podía ser- remarcó.

\- ¿Y qué? Fui al espacio a pesar de que me dijeron que me quedara en la tierra, considerar las posibilidades de peligro no es lo mío- respondió.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Beck notó la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Peter, pero rápidamente desapareció y bajó la cabeza. Se notaba que había recordado algo.

\- Esa chica que estaba contigo ¿Era a quién te le querías declarar?-

\- Algo así, hasta que apareció alguien que me hizo dudar de todo- lo último bajó aún más la voz.

\- Peter yo...-

\- No hables de eso por favor, no quiero hablar de eso- aclaró.

Beck suspiró rendido.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí... te lo prometo- susurró.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Era muy, muy incómodo para ambos, pero Peter no tenía ganas, ni fuerzas para hablar con Beck, y Beck no quería arruinar aún más al chico, así que mantuvo el silencio.

Aquello, solo fue interrumpido por sonido que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar, el de las luces. Se encendieron, todo su alrededor se volvió blanco. Y los segó, debieron parpadear varias veces antes de acostumbrarse.

Quentin miró a su alrededor asustado. Se quitó, de la campera que traía puesta, el cordón de su capucha, quitó el brazo de Peter y cambió de lado, sin soltarlo, pues sentía que se caería.

Juntó su mano con la del chico y las ató juntas.

\- ¿Qué haces?- susurró el menor.

\- Algo no está bien- aseguró en un susurro- si llegamos a tener "visiones" no quiero que te alejes de mí- agregó.

Ambos se quedaron espalda con espalda mirando alrededor. Pero nadie llegó.

Se miraron.

\- Quizás fue...un error- susurró Beck.

\- Tal vez- aceptó el chico.

Siguieron caminando, Peter ahora tenía que hacerlo solo, por lo que costaba demasiado.

\- Llegaron más lejos de lo que esperaba- la voz a sus espaldas dejó helados a ambos.

\- Wi... William- dijo Quentin.

\- ¿Sabes? Desde que lo dejaste ir ese día en el edificio... me di cuenta de que no tendrías el valor para quitarlo del camino- el hombre estaba parado frente a ellos- Creí que se te olvidaría ... pero, con el pasar de los días no pude evitar lo obvio, me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tardaría en decidir sacarlo?-

\- Es un niño William... no tiene la culpa de quién es- explicó, lentamente intentó retroceder y rogó para que Peter entendiera lo mismo- No tiene sentido mancharnos las manos con la sangre de un chico de dieciséis años...-

\- Ese no es el punto... hay algo más ¿No es así?- preguntó en burla.

\- ¿Algo más?- tenía la respuesta.

\- Sientes algo por ese niño- lo señaló.

La mirada de Peter fue de Beck al suelo.

\- ¿Cómo se siente saber que sus sentimientos son mutuos?- preguntó el hombre delante.

Peter levantó la vista.

\- No lo son- acotó.

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar?- rio William- Te hemos visto Peter... desde que entraste en la misma sala que Quentin, su primer encuentro, hasta su batalla... Como lo mirabas, como hablabas con él, todo- recalcó.

\- Me enamoré- aceptó- pero de Mysterio- aseguró el chico como si fuera un tema cualquiera- Me enamoré de su valentía, de su comprensión, de su amor, de su inteligencia, de su compromiso... Su historia fue tan, devastadora, lo perdió todo en cuestión de segundos... también me había sentido así... creí que, al fin tenía a alguien con quien hablar... me enamoré de una ilusión- sonrió triste- no de un mentiroso que solo desea poder, que no salvaría a nadie a menos que obtuviera un beneficio por ello-

Beck sabía que lo estaba observando, pero no tenía el valor para devolverle la mirada.

\- No de alguien que dañaría a otros solo por conseguir fama... lo que sentí- volvió a a bajar la vista- nunca fue por ti- susurró.

\- ¿Lo ves?- dijo William- Él no te corresponderá, jamás lo hará, ¿Cuál es el punto de dejarlo vivir?- 

\- Él es el bueno- aceptó Quentin- Y nosotros los malos, esto no debería ser lo que hacemos... quiero decir, él tiene razón ¿Qué haremos frente a un villano de verdad?-

\- Que tierno, ahora piensas como él- dijo sarcástico- Está bien... pueden salir de aquí, cuando atraviesen esto- se hizo para atrás, dejando pasar a los drones.

Estos aparatos comenzaron a formar paredes negras a su alrededor, cubriendolos a ambos. Peter estaba aterrado, no podía luchar, no podía protegerse. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que sintió...

\- ¡A tú derecha!- le gritó a Beck.

El hombre hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, golpear, con fuerza, lo que sea que estuviera. Dolió que su mano impactara con el metal, pero a la vez se alegró de que Peter no se equivocara.

\- Tú guías- le dijo al menor.

\- ¿Puedes apagarlos?- preguntó.

\- Lo intentaré- buscó en su pantalón las gafas que colgaban de su bolsillo.

Peter se movió con rapidez, pateando lo que parecía ser el aire. Pero al oír el ruido metálico, Beck se dió cuenta del dron.

\- Tú... intenta pararlos- le dijo intentando calmar el dolor.

\- E.D.I.T.H.- llamó.

\- Si señor Beck- la voz de la inteligencia sonó para él.

\- Necesito que desactives los drones- pidió.

Peter destruyó un dron de un golpe que estaba a su lado. Luego lo hizo girar para deshacerse del que estaba del otro lado.

\- Señor, solo puedo desactivar la mayoría de drones, algo interrumpe mi señal- respondió.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿Qué... ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Peter intentando recuperar el aire.

\- Algo interrumpe su señal con los drones- respondió.

\- ¡Agáchate!- rápidamente acató la orden.

El chico se levantó y pateó a sus espaldas.

\- E.D.I.T.H. ¿Crees que puedas recuperar la señal y manejarlos?- preguntó Beck.

\- Claro señor... pero me tomará unos segundos- respondió.

\- Hazlo- ordenó.

Peter cayó a su lado con los brazos en su abdomen. Se estaba cansando, el dolor volvía a ser insoportable.

\- Vamos... resiste un poco más- le pidió.

\- Beck... Beck... Vamos Beck, no pienso dispararte, aún tienes tiempo de cambiar de idea- aseguró la voz de William.

El no poder verlo ponía al mayor muy nervioso.

\- Señor, ya tengo el control de los drones ¿Qué desea que haga?- preguntó E.D.I.T.H.

\- Devuélvelos a dónde los sacastes... y apágalos ahora- ordenó.

Toda la oscuridad de su alrededor desapareció. Volviéndolos a aquel pasillo. Beck miró a su alrededor, ni rastros de su "compañero".

\- Vamos Peter, tenemos que sa...- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el chico le saltó encima.

Hizo que cayera al suelo al mismo tiempo que un ruido de disparo invadió el lugar.

Peter se levantó y rápidamente destruyó el último dron del lugar. Dejando ver el arma que portaba William. El joven levantó el dron y lo lanzó en dirección a aquel hombre, sin dejarle muchas posibilidades de esquivarlo. Quedó inconciente en el suelo mientras él caía de rodillas.

Un hilo de sangre recorría la comisura de sus labios. No sentía que se pudiera parar nuevamente.

Quentin se había quedado en el suelo, lo único que se movía era su brazo dependiendo de lo que Peter hacía. Acaso ¿Lo había salvado? ¿Por qué lo había salvado? Antes le había dicho...

Su reacción fue cuando Peter cayó delante de él.

\- No... no... no- susurró- Ey, Peter- lo jaló hacia él.

No dudó en desatar sus manos para poder tomarlo en sus brazos.

\- ¿No puedes dejar de ser el héroe al menos una vez?- preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Quentin se puso de pie con el chico cual princesa. Estaba seguro que con aquel ruido el resto de las personas no tardarían en despertarse. Así que apresuró su paso para abandonar ese sitio.

\- E.D.I.T.H.- habló nuevamente- dime cómo está Peter Parker- miró al menor mientras corría.

\- Perdida de sangre en proceso, heridas graves, inconciente, signos vitales decayendo, necesitará atención médica a la brevedad- respondió la inteligencia.

\- Nada que no supiera- susurró para si con preocupación.

Comenzó a correr con mayor velocidad. ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo ese lugar era tan grande? Sabía perfectamente que cada segundo que pasaba era un mayor problema.

Cuando el ruido de la calle comenzó a hacer eco en sus oídos llamó:

\- E.D.I.T.H. ¿Dónde está el hospital más cercano?- abrió la puerta sin soltar a Peter.

\- El hospital más cercano se encuentra tres calles al sur- respondió.

Sin esperar otra respuesta se dispuso a correr hasta allí. Era consciente de que captaba la atención de todo el mundo, pues, no negaba que deseguro, más de una persona, lo había reconocido como "Mysterio" que llevaba a un chico herido en brazos.

Al entrar en el hospital, llamó por ayuda. Las personas que estaban allí se le acercaron, los médicos y enfermeros se encargaron de poner a Peter en una camilla y llevárselo a una de las habitaciones libres de urgencias.

Por unos instantes, cuando Beck se observó de pies a cabeza, pareció aturdido, no escuchaba las voces de su alrededor que preguntaban qué había pasado o incluso le preguntaban por su "lado heroico". Había quedado shockeado al verse cubierto por la sangre de Spiderman. Lo único que había logrado responder era el nombre del chico.

\- Peter Parker- había dicho.

Sus manos, su ropa, manchadas de rojo. Casi por inercia caminó hasta el baño, ignorando a todos, y se observó. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, parte de las prendas que traía estaban rasgadas, sus manos estaban moradas por los golpes que había dado y sí, el color rojo abundaba.

Abrió la llave del grifo y lavó sus manos. Intentó arreglar su cabello y esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su ropa. Quería calmarse.

Caminó fuera, solo para ser resivido por un pequeño número de gente que le hablaba y le tomaba fotos.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió al chico Mysterio?- preguntó una joven de cabello negro.

\- ¿Tú lo salvaste Mysterio? ¿Quién lo atacó? ¿Esos tipos con los que peleaste antes?- preguntó un hombre de ojos azules.

Solo miraba detalles de cada uno, no podría describirlos con exactitud. No tenía respuestas, no sabía que decirles.

\- Lo siento- aseguró pasando de largo de todos.

Buscó la recepción para preguntarle a la mujer que estaba allí, dónde estaba la habitación de Peter. Ella, al reconocerlo, no dudó en contestar.

\- La 17- señaló el pasillo.

\- Gracias- había respondido encamimandose a aquel lugar.

Apenas llegar la puerta se abrió dejando salir al doctor.

\- ¿Cómo está el chico?- preguntó rápidamente Quentin.

\- Ha perdido mucha sangre, no tiene heridas muy profundas a excepción de la de su brazo izquierdo, pero son demasiadas, eso lo empeora, además parece tener quemaduras de varios grados y golpes... ¿Sabe qué le ocurrió? ¿Lo salvaste tú?- dijo el doctor.

Beck no estaba nada seguro de qué responder. Luego de unos segundos suspiró.

\- Lo encontré en un callejón... unos tipos lo dejaron ahí, no sé mucho más- mintió.

\- Bueno, por ahora coserán sus heridas, las vendarán y curarán esas quemaduras... realmente me es sorprendente cuanto aguantó su cuerpo- agregó.

Beck asintió mirando el suelo.

\- Estará sedado un par de días, puede verlo cuando terminen- señaló para luego volver a su rutina.

Quentin se pasó las menos por el rostro. Estaba cansado, estaba dolorido, estaba harto y se sentía un imbécil. Se apoyó en la pared, ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer. Sin los drones de E.D.I.T.H. no podría mostrar la ilusión en la que llevaba trabajando, los que pertenecían a su "sociedad" no eran tan potentes y tampoco eran un gran número.

...

"Mysterio esto"... "Mysterio lo otro"... "Mysterio aquí"... "Mysterio allá" "Mysterio"... "Mysterio"... "Mysterio" todos estaban con ese nombre, estaba harto de ese nombre.

Sentía las horribles ganas de gritar que todo era una mentira, que él no tenía ningún superpoder y que no había salvado a nadie. Pero se contuvo. No era el momento.

Quería estar con Peter, deseaba estar con Peter cuando despertara. Si ellos se enteraban ahora de su secreto, iban a ir tras de él, no lo dejarían, lo odiarían. No, aquel no era el momento.

Sabía la cantidad de personas que había afuera, por las noticias. A pesar de que les había rogado que no divulgaran que estaba en ese hospital, a algunos no les importó y ahora miles de personas se amontonaban fuera para verlo. Pero él no saldría, no salía de la habitación de Peter, el personal del hospital era más comprensivo y no dejaba que nadie entrara además de ellos.

Así pasaron los dos días. Hasta que el chico despertó. Estaba desorientado y miraba a su alrededor adormilado y confundido. Hasta que su vista se enfocó en el hombre que dormía en la silla de su lado.

Al quitarse las sábanas vió que llevaba una bata y al mirar por debajo notó todo su cuerpo vendado.

\- Maldición- susurró.

Con aquello logró hacer que Quentin despertara. Quien rápidamente llevó su vista hacia él.

\- Despertaste- habló aliviado.

Peter lo observó sin contestar.

\- Peter, por favor... escúchame... sé que lo arruiné, sé que lo eché todo a perder, yo nunca creí que... que podría dañarte tanto, no era mi intención, te lo juro- dijo.

\- No lo parecía- respondió molesto.

\- Lo siento- acabó diciendo.

\- Un lo siento no es suficiente- aseguró.

El menor dirigió su vista al televisor. Había quedado en uno de los canales de noticias que Beck había puesto el día anterior. Su encabezado era muy claro.

" _Mysterio aún no ha salido a declarar"_

Era obvio de lo que hablaban. La cámara enfocaba a todo ese tumulto de gente, que esperaba fuera con carteles dirigidos a su gran héroe.

\- Te adoran- aseguró Peter con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- No es eso lo que me importa- respondió Quentin.

\- ¿Ah no?- preguntó el menor- ¿Y por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste?- lo miró.

No respondió.

\- Ya puedes irte Beck, me salvaste... ¿Ya estás feliz? ¡Ya tienes una gran historia para contar! ¿Qué les dirás?- preguntó- ¿Qué me encontraste ahí... secuestrado por los villanos? ¿Por los "elementales"? ¿Que iban a asesinarme y heroicamente llegaste, te enfrestaste a ellos y me salvaste? Eso si ya no les has dicho que soy Spiderman-

\- Peter- le llamó la atención mientras se ponía de pie a su lado- No les he dicho nada de eso... no he hablado con ellos desde que estás aquí y no pienso hacerlo tampoco, no voy a revelar tú secreto Peter... por favor... perdóname- se apoyó en su cama.

\- ¿Sería tan sencillo?- preguntó- No- aceptó.

\- Peter...- rogó.

\- No Beck ¡No!- gritó girandose hacia él- ¡No te perdono! ¡Para nada! No me interesa perdonarte... Y... ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?- preguntó mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos- ¡Que es cierto! ¡Todo eso es verdad! Es justo lo que pensaría Stark de mi... que soy un inútil, que soy un débil- se cubrió el rostro.

Beck debió aguantar también sus propios ojos que se empañaban en lágrimas.

\- ¡No es cierto! Eso no es cierto- aceptó el mayor- eres valiente, inteligente y darías tú vida por proteger a los tuyos... ¡Arriesgaste tú vida por mi Peter!- levantó su tono- Aún no entiendo por qué, pero lo hiciste y estabas dispuesto a morir con tal de que tus amigos no sufrieran... no conocí a Stark por mucho pero te puedo asegurar, que estaría orgulloso de quien eres... después de todo, es a ti a quien hizo vengador- lo tomó de los hombros.

Pero en cuántito el chico bajo los brazos, Quentin lo abrazó, no pudo resistirse más. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y Peter lo correspondió, le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Lo hice, porque estabas dispuesto a sacarme de allí... ese tipo podía matarnos, a ambos, y decidiste luchar, te quedaste conmigo... y, aunque no lo quiera, me recordó a lo que Mysterio haría- susurró.

\- ¿Es... enserio que te... enamoraste de él?- preguntó sin romper el abrazo.

\- Así es- respondió con un hilo de voz.

Quentin sonrió nuevamente su corazón partirse, el chico había estado enamorado de una verdadera ilusión.

Se separaron.

\- Cuando...- se secó las lágrimas- cuando hablamos en el edificio... no eras tú ¿Cierto?... Le hablé a un holograma, a una ilusión-

\- Sí- aceptó Beck- no puedo volar-

\- Pero... podrías- bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confundido.

\- Nadie puede negar tú inteligencia- aceptó- ¿Qué tal si realmente podrías crear la armadura o los poderes de un héroe? Pero, sin engaños, que realmente puedas pelear con ellos-

\- ¿Me crees capas?-

\- Sé que lo eres Beck-

El hombre bajó su cabeza sonrojado.

El ambiente incómodo comenzaba a bajar su intensidad. Y ambos comenzaron a hablar de temas al azar, sin tocar lo que había ocurrido.

...

Unos días luego, Peter Parker ya podía salir caminando de aquel lugar. Se fueron por una de las puertas traseras que solo era conocido por el personal.

\- Hagamos un trato- aseguró el menor cuando estuvieron una cuadra lejos del lugar.

\- Tiéntame- desafío.

\- Yo, confié en ti- aseguró- Y sé que tienes el corazón de un héroe, pero influenciado por el mal... Te daré el tiempo que quieras, desde hoy... prométeme que volverás, que usarás esa cabeza tuya para estar de mi lado... prométeme, que volverás a enamorarme- dijo tomándolo del brazo, su diferencia de altura resaltaba.

Beck lo observó, ahora sí que su miraba brillaba, brillaba con esperanza, esperanza hacia él. No iba a volver a defraudarlo, no iba a volver a dejarlo. No esta vez, no otra vez.

\- Acepto... prometo que me verás de nuevo, verás al gran Mysterio, y esta vez, no será ningún engaño, no habrá más engaños, nunca más... Te voy a enamorar, te enamoraré, dedicaré mi vida a ello-

Se abrazaron una última vez.

\- Muy bien Quientin Beck, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar- extendió su mano.

\- Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Peter Parker- aceptó el saludo y en ese mimo momento, dejó las gafas en la mano del chico- Tony te las dejó, no sé si serás el siguiente Iron Man, pero te pertenecen-

\- Gracias- las tomó.

Ambos se miraron una última vez antes de girarse y encaminarse cada uno para su lado. Con una pequeña voz en su corazón que les decía, que se volverían a ver, más pronto que tarde.

Y volverían a formar un lazo, en el que ambos, pudieran confiar completamente en el otro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin como un héroe muchas cosas gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte ya se sale de la peli, es inventada al 100% imaginando lo que podría pasar en el caso de que Mysterio se hiciera bueno. Basada en meras ideas que he tenido de cómo podría Beck, hacer funcionar el traje sin ilusiones. Aunque sí tendrá "algo" relacionado al final de Far From Home.

Dos años debieron pasar antes de que el destino (o sus desiciones) los juntara un vez más.

Peter Parker ya había dejado de ser un niño hace mucho. Con dieciocho años se había convertido en uno de los héroes favoritos del mundo, sobre todo, de New York.

Solía pasarse las tardes columpiandose de un lado al otro de la ciudad, ayudando a quien lo necesitara. Las peleas con extraños aliens de otros planetas no parecían estar próximas pues no había tenido noticias de Nick Fury en un largo tiempo.

¿Si era el siguiente Iron Man? Pues, en realidad no.

Había aceptado hace un tiempo, y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y familia, que él nunca podría igualar al mismísimo Tony Stark. No tenía por qué intentar llegar a su altura, cuando lo estaba haciendo fenomenal a su ritmo.

Eran sus poderes, sus habilidades, sus telarañas. Sí, Stark le había obsequiado aquel traje, pero él había aprendido a usarlo a su favor. Si había algo que sabía muy bien es que, ni siquiera su mentor que lo igualara, él quería que fuera mejor.

Así que, sin ese peso sobre sus hombros, ser Spiderman era mucho más fácil.

Ned y MJ realmente se habían convertido en sus compañeros de batalla.

Ned desde las computadoras, cuando debía saber algo fuera de su traje. Y MJ le había enseñado a mejorar su defensa personal. La chica sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían que había sentido algo hacia Quentin Beck. En ningún momento le habían recriminado. Si bien, su amiga se mostró algo triste al principio, rápidamente volvió a ser la chica que conocían.

Los tres se habían vuelto un gran equipo que, estando en su último año de colegio, debieron aprender a encubrirse para que nadie los conociera.

\- Okey Spiderman- habló Ned por su micrófono, llegando al auricular de su compañero- Esto será un reto-

\- Dime que ocurre- sonrió Peter mientras se columpiaba entre los edificios.

\- Bueno, al perecer múltiples villanos están haciendo de los suyas- lo escuchó teclear.

\- Necesito que despejes toda el área- aseguró.

\- Estoy en eso, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que llame a Fury?- preguntó aseguro.

\- ¡Ay vamos!- respondió Peter- puedo con ellos- le restó importancia.

\- Si te golpean voy a reírme mucho- aseguró MJ en tono de burla.

\- Ja ja- su amigo fue sarcástico mientras saltaba al techo del edificio.

Su atención fue captada por la explosión que había ocurrido debajo en la calle.

\- ¡Ned!- habló a modo de orden- ¡Necesito sacar a todas las personas sel área!-

\- Estoy en eso- le recordó su amigo.

Desde su "pequeño cuartel", escondido en la casa de Ned (construido, quizás, con un poco de ayuda y tecnología de Fury junto con el ingenio de Peter) los chicos podían ver todo lo el traje del castaño captaba junto con alguna que otra cámara que (obviamente no) hackearon.

\- ¿Puedes ver quienes son?- preguntó MJ.

\- Hay mucho humo- aseguró Peter.

Las sirenas comenzaban a hacerce más potentes a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Karen- pidió- haz un escaneo infrarrojo del lugar- lanzando su telaraña se adentró en la enorme nube que se había formado.

Su visor mostró los diferentes colores de las temperaturas que había a su alrededor. En general, lo que sea que hubiese explotado acababa de generar una enorme ola de calor.

\- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó Ned.

\- Cuento, al menos, veinte personas, pero no estoy seguro, hay algo...- interrumpió su propio hablar al sentir algo delante de él.

Sin siquiera saber qué era se soltó de la telaraña dejándose caer al suelo. A penas lo hizo observó su alrededor. Trataba de enfocarse en algún punto específico pero no parecía haber nada.

\- ¿Peter?- escuchó en su auricular.

Lo ignoró, se concentró completamente en él mismo. ¡Detrás! Se agachó para luego saltar hacia adelante, pero apenas estuvo ahí tuvo que doblarse sobre sus piernas antes de que "algo" lo atravesara.

Izquierda, derecha, saltar, agacharse, subir, bajar. ¿Qué demonios lo estaba atacando que aparecía de todas partes?

\- ¡Necesito quitar el humo!- dijo a su equipo- ¿Las personas están a salvo?-

\- Solo faltan unas pocas- aseguró MJ- Y para lo otro ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un ventilador gigante o qué?- Spiderman no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿No quieres que llame a Happy para que busque a Fury?- preguntó Ned.

Spiderman buscó salir de allí saltando a uno de los edificios y comenzando a subir.

\- Claro que no- aseguró- No quiero más regaños, serán suficientes cuando vuelva con May-

\- Pero Peter...- iba a reclamar Ned.

-Llama a Happy, dile que necesito apoyo, pero que quiero a Fury lejos, él entenderá-

\- O lo llamará de todas formas- le recordó la chica.

\- Lo dudo- se encogió de hombros.

Una sombra pasó detrás de él, haciéndolo detener su acción para mirar alrededor.

\- Ned... ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser?- preguntó.

\- Déjame buscar- respondió.

Decidió seguir subiendo, o él había elegido el edificio más alto del universo o aquel humo no lo dejaba ver en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué tal tú Karen? ¿Detectas algo?- preguntó a su traje.

\- Detecto múltiples formas de vida, dos de ellas, humanas- el chico no acabo de entender lo que le querían decir.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Humanos? ¿No humanos?- quiso saber.

\- Peter... sal de ahí- escuchó es su auricular.

\- ¿Qué Ned? ¿Qué ocurre?- saltó para llegar al borde de la estructura.

Por fin podía ver.

\- ¡Hey tonto sal de ahí!- oyó la voz alterada de MJ- luego te explicamos-

\- ¡No!- aseguró el chico- no me voy a ir-

\- Peter no entiendes- intentó Ned.

\- No, no entiendo ¿Qué pasa?- estaba perdiendo la calma.

\- Al parecer hace unos días unos tipos escaparon de la cárcel, y no los han encontrado- dijo Ned.

\- ¿Qué con eso? Siempre se escapan- respondió con obviedad.

\- Digamos que no estoy en una página de noticias- sonó nervioso.

\- ¿Ned?- preguntó su amigo.

\- Eso no importa ahora- agregó MJ- Spiderman estás en peligro, estos tipos no son nada amigables-

\- ¿Qué más dice ese lugar?- quiso saber

Escuchó las teclas del teclado.

\- Hace unas semanas se reporta la salida de tres reclusos en distintas cárceles de la zona de New York... Los sucesos podrían no estar relacionados si quienes escaparon no fueran de aquellos con mayor seguridad en sus seldas...- leyó Ned.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?- dijo Peter.

\- Creo que ingresé a un sitio de S.H.I.E.L.D.- respondió su amigo.

\- Estás jugando- su compañero rodeó los ojos- De todos modos ¿Quiénes escaparon?-

\- ¿Puedes alejarte de ese...- sus palabras comenzaron a escucharse distorsionadas.

\- Sand...- se distorsionó- Octo...- nuevamente- y Buit...- y esta vez se cortó completamente.

\- ¿MJ?- dió un pequeño golpe al aparato intentando que volviera a funcionar- ¿MJ? ¿Ned? ¿Están ahí?-

\- Algo bloquea la señal- habló su inteligencia.

\- Eso parece- susurró Peter volviendo a asomarse por el borde del edificio- Bueno, Karen... parece que solo somos tú y yo-

\- Pero mira como has crecido- aseguró la voz a sus espaldas.

El muchacho se volteó con rapidez.

\- Hola- saludó divertido- no sabía que tenías la inteligencia para escapar de prisión- agregó sarcástico.

\- Has pasado demasiado tiempo como el héroe, niño, se te ha subido tú fama a la cabeza "Spiderman"- respondió.

\- Gracioso... yo no soy el que quiso apoderarse del mundo con tecnología robada "Buitre"- se encogió de hombros.

El chico bajó de la cornisa del edificio con calma.

\- Así que... ¿Por qué te escapaste? ¿Para que te derrote nuevamente?- estiró sus brazos hacia arriba como si se desperezara.

\- ¿A mí si me piensas derrotar?- preguntó divertido- He escuchado por ahí que ahora dejas ir a tus oponentes... bueno, aunque fue hace mucho-

Peter frunció el seño en una mezcla de molestia y confusión.

\- No sé de qué hablas- le restó importancia.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Que extraño, considerando que eres el pupilo de Tony Stark esperaría una mayor inteligencia de tú parte... bueno, "eras"- rió en burla.

Sin esperar el muchacho se le abalanzó. Intentó patearlo, el mayor lo detuvo para luego ser él quien devolviera el ataque.

\- Tú no tienes el derecho de hablar así de Tony- aseguró Peter mirándolo.

Dio la vuelta y le lanzó un puñetazo.

Golpes iban y venían en aquel tejado. Pero había algo que le decía al menor que esto no estaba solo.

Spiderman recibió un golpe que, a pesar de detener, lo hizo retroceder, quedando nuevamente al borde del edificio. Miró hacia abajo, el humo ya casi ni se veía, sonrió bajo su traje.

Lanzó su telaraña en dirección a las alas del Buitre.

\- ¿Por qué no nos llevas a volar?- preguntó mientras se dejaba caer.

Al momento de caer logró hacerlos girar y "pararse" sobre él evitando que moviera las alas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber sarcástico.

\- Niño estúpido- respondió extendiendo sus manos hacia él y, de algún lugar, disparó unos pequeños proyectiles que el chico no tardó en esquivar.

Pero antes de poder tocar el suelo, algo lo golpeó desde su lado, haciendo que soltara sus telarañas y cayera al suelo junto a su rival.

\- Demonios- susurró poniéndose de pie.

Miró a su alrededor sin ver nada, solo, que el suelo estaba cubierto por arena, de seguro de las construcciones que se realizaban a diario. Aún así ¿Por qué había tanta?

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse en lo que ocurría delante.

\- Eso sí que fue una caída- rió Adrián.

\- Mirate, aún puedes ponerte de pie- contestó Peter- si no te molesta la pregunta... ¿Por qué estás aquí?- volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea.

\- Bueno... verás...- lo imitó- Cuando me sacaron de esa prisión me dijeron que debía ir tras de ti... Causas muchos problemas ¿Sabes?- comenzó a elevarse en el aire

\- Cuéntame algo nuevo- disparó sus telarañas.

Buitre giró, levantando al joven.

\- Me dieron unas nuevas alas y nuevo equipo- la telaraña se cortó haciendo salir a Peter despedido hacia un lado.

\- Puedo verlo- respondió deteniendo la inercia de caer al suelo con sus manos.

\- Y así, nos dijeron que te quitemos del camino para "recuperar" una cosa... ¿Interesante no? Que alguien entienda lo que tú no comprendiste hace años- se abalanzó sobre él- Que las personas con mayor poder, no sirven para tratar a los demás-

Spiderman levantó sus brazos y lo tomó de las manos, generando una lucha por ver quién tenía más fuerza.

\- Eso no es cierto- hizo que su traje lo sujetara al suelo- Espera...- cayó en cuenta de algo- ¿"Nos"?- preguntó mirando la sonrisa de Adrián.

Antes de lo que hubiera querido debió separarse de aquel hombre y saltar hacia atrás, esquivando un ataque que, apenas impactó con el suelo, sonó fuertemente metálico.

Buscó con la vista la causa de aquel ruido. No pudo obviar su sorpresa al ver que de trataban de largos brazos metálicos que había roto la calle. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pues hacía poco menos de un año lo había mandando él mismo a prisión.

\- Los presentaría- habló sarcástico Buitre- Pero creo que ya se conocen-

Genial, ahora era, dos contra uno.

\- Octopus- dijo con tono "amigable".

Saltó al edificio de su izquierda antes de recibir un nuevo ataque.

\- Doctor Octopus para ti niño irrespetuoso- aseguró el hombre.

\- Los "doctores" ayudan- aseguró Peter mientras saltaba en dirección a uno de sus brazos- tú, solo causas más problemas- con su fuerza logró hacerlo caer- así que podemos dejar ese título de lado- agregó sarcástico.

Rápidamente arremetió contra Adrián, pero antes de poder llegar algo lo hizo caer al suelo.

\- Está bien, eso fue ridículo, ¿Por qué me caí?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la arena del traje.

\- Algo te tomó de la pierna Peter- aseguró Karen.

\- Pero si aquí no hay...- miró al suelo buscando una respuesta, no le hizo ninguna gracia ver a la arena "moverse" hacia un punto específico- Dime que esto no es verdad Karen- susurró.

\- Lo siento Peter, ¿Por qué debo mentirte?- preguntó la voz de su traje con confusión.

\- Esto se está volviendo completamente injusto- agregó el muchacho mirando a su alrededor.

\- Ahora sí estamos todos- festejó Adrián.

\- Es hora de aplastar a la arañita- aseguró Octopus poniéndose de pie.

\- Esto será divertido- completo SandMan.

\- De ellos me advirtieron MJ y Ned- susurró para sí- ¿Saben?- se dirigió a su alrededor- Para matarme, tienen que atraparme- dijo con un tono retador.

El chico saltó en el medio del triángulo que había formado los tres dispuesto a salir de allí.

Pero, apenas disparó su telaraña, uno de los brazos del supuesto Doctor lo tomaron de la pierna, tiró para intentar zafarse, pero no lo logró. Buitre fue tras él, cortando su nexo con el edificio, haciéndolo caer.

Peter no se dejó estrellar con el suelo, apoyando sus manos y en el instante de tocar tierra se soltó para saltar y caer nuevamente de pie.

\- Está bien, la pelea será aquí si tanto lo desean- aceptó dramático.

Estaba en desventaja en todos los sentidos. Mientras esquivaba golpe tras golpe, su cabeza trabajaba incansablemente en un plan para detenerlos.

\- Karen, dame un patrón de movimiento- pidió, recordando una de las funciones que Stark le había agregado a su armadura.

\- Escaneando- respondió la inteligencia.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué necesito para ganar?- se preguntó.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando y esquivando a Octopus como para notar que, bajo sus pies, la arena comenzaba a acumularse.

Para cuando reaccionó fue tarde, pues Sandman había aparecido detrás suyo y rápidamente le propinó un golpe que lo llevó a estrellarse en el edificio de la calle siguiente. Y, por si no fuera ya lo suficientemente malo, Adrián dejó caer sobre él uno de los autos del lugar. A pesar de que quiso detenerlo no estaba del todo preparado por lo que aquella caída si lo dejó en el suelo.

\- Detecto múltiples contusiones- escuchó a Karen.

\- Sí...- respondió- yo también las detecto... tú sigue en lo que estabas- ordenó.

\- Ya tengo un patrón disponible- aseguró.

\- Entonces...- se puso de pie nuevamente- aplícalo-

Su traje hizo gran parte del trabajo, frenando y devolviendo los ataques. Pero aún con eso no era suficiente, eso no iba a pararlos.

Su cabeza tuvo un plan, tanto Adrián como Octopus tenían elementos electrónicos, una sobrecarga los dejaría en el suelo.

\- Telaraña de Electroshock- dijo para que su disparó cambiara.

Sin dudarlos les apuntó a ambos y disparó. Pero estos nunca llegaron, una pared de arena los recibió y, como esta no estaba mojada, había frenado su plan.

Necesitaba quitarlo primero, ¿Qué podía alterar la conformación de la arena y dejarlo con la ventaja? Calor. Esa era la respuesta, si la transformaba en cristal ya no sería un problema. Ahora la cuestión era ¿De dónde sacaba la fuente de calor?

Comenzaba a cansarse, incluso, de seguir los movimientos que debía.

Por un segundo llegó a su cabeza la armadura de Iron Man. Si solo tuviera aquellos rayos de energía. Había pensado en ponérselos a su propio traje, pero eso lo haría perder la esencia como Spiderman. Quizás ahora se arrepentía de su decisión.

Estaba soportando el ataque de tres villanos a la vez. No estaba acostumbrado. No es que jamás se enfrentó a tres personas o más, lo hizo, pero solían ser simples humanos con armas comunes que su traje podía repeler, además de tener una mínima experiencia en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo cuando Peter sí sabía pelear; en este caso dos de ellos llevaban armas que se basaban (e intentaban imitar) la tecnología de Stark, además de contar con partes de (lo que en el pasado fue) la Guerra contra Ultrón, y el tercero sí que contaba con poderes sobre naturales, vamos, que no es para nada común andar transformándote en arena por la vida.

Este último logró atraparlo desprevenido y lo golpeó haciéndolo caer al suelo. Octopus lo tomó y lo levantó cabeza abajo, mientras el chico soltaba pequeños suspiros de dolor.

\- No puedes ganarnos- aseguró.

\- Pero... no voy a... dejar de intentarlo- respondió sonriente.

Disparó su telaraña nuevamente, y nuevamente fue frenada por la arena. Eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Aún así, el Doctor se encargó de que se cuerpo entero partiera el asfalto de la calle, lo que lo dejó muy perdido.

Intentó levantarse, pero el pie de Adrián sobre su pecho se lo impidió. El chico comenzó a retorcerse buscando soltarse, mientras sentía como su espacio para respirar disminuía.

\- Karen...- dijo- las patas... de araña-

El traje no tardó en despegarlas, aunque no duraron mucho pues Octopus estaba preparado para eso y se las atracó sin demasiados esfuerzos. Escuchó la risa de Buitre.

\- ¿Últimas palabras Spiderman?- preguntó Sandman.

\- Púdranse- aseguró con un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. No quería dejar que aquello acabara así, maldición, podía ser que simplemente ganaran, él era el bueno. No podía perder.

De pronto sintió que la presión desaparecía, junto con la presencia de un ruido metálico y un gran viento que lo rodeó.

Sin esperar demasiado buscó el aire que le hacía falta, incluso había quitado la parte baja de su máscara para sentir mejor la brisa fresca.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?- Escuchó preguntar a Adrián.

\- ¿Y él que hace aquí?- Oyó a Octopus.

\- Creía que jamás volvería- acabó por decir Sandman.

¿De quién hablaban? ¿Quién había llegado? ¿Hulk? ¿Falcón? ¿Fury?. Queriendo saber de quien se trataba se levantó poco a poco con una mano en la cabeza y con la otra haciendo de apoyo en el suelo.

Su expresión fue de una completa sorpresa al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos le mostraban a quien había sido su salvador.

\- No puede ser- soltó mientras dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Quien tenía delante se giró y, al Peter no tener la máscara completa, pudo notar como le sonreía y no pudo evitar devolvérsela, aunque claro, no estaba seguro de si este lo vería.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Mysterio- preguntó Adrián molesto.

\- Creí que necesitarías ayuda, Spiderman- extendió su mano hacia el menor.

El chico la miró inseguro, lo que había ocurrido en el pasado no era algo que pudiera olvidar con facilidad, eso estaba muy claro. Aún así, decidió intentar tomar su mano, y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco cuando notó que era real.

Al mismo tiempo que Mysterio lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie su máscara volvió a formarse.

\- Volviste- aseguró con un tono más feliz.

\- Te lo prometí ¿No?- respondió sonriente.

\- Que gran reencuentro- aseguró Octopus- pero verás Mysterio... creo que estás del lado equivocado de la pelea-

El nombrado miró a Spiderman y luego los miró a ellos.

\- No me parece- aseguró- Estoy con Spiderman, así que sí estoy del lado correcto-

\- Los villanos nunca dejan de serlo- agregó Adrián.

El chico estaba confundido, Quentin se había mostrado como un héroe ¿Cómo sabían ellos lo que había sido en realidad? Algo no cuadraba.

\- Supongo que ahí también tienes un error- las palabras de Beck lo trajeron a la realidad.

\- Seguimos en ventaja- concluyó Sandman.

\- Eso ya lo veremos- respondió Peter.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó el mayor al notar como se les acercaban.

\- Algo así, necesito algo lo suficientemente caliente como para transformar la arena en vidrio y...- fue interrumpido.

\- Y así evitar que se mueva- razonó.

Le menor asintió.

\- Luego, solo necesito llegar a las cajas de control que están en las espaldas de Octopus y Buitre, mi telaraña hará el resto- acabó de explicar.

\- Tenemos que separarlos- aseguró Mysterio.

\- Enséñame qué puedes hacer- lo invitó Peter mientras corría hacia ellos.

Su nuevo compañero no esperó para seguirlo. En realidad Spiderman tenía mucha curiosidad, pues Beck traía el mismo traje que hace dos años atrás, pero sabía que no sería tan tonto como para aparecer simplemente vestido así.

Buitre alzó vuelo, pero Spiderman no lo dejó llegar lejos, saltando y dándole una patada con ambos pies volvió a bajar al suelo. Dio un giro en el aire y cayó de pie en el suelo. Se giró en dirección a Beck, quien se había quedado atentando mirándolo.

\- ¡Mysterio cuidado!- el chico lo señaló detrás de él.

No tardó en girarse, Peter pensó en ayudarlo, pero quería saber qué podía hacer. Además él tenía su propio problema con Octopus detrás. Quería concentrarse, pero su vista iba de su batalla a Beck.

Hasta que un ruido muy familiar llegó a sus oídos. Aquel ruido de carga y disparo, que debía hacer, para estas alturas, tres años que no oía. Golpeó a Octopus con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo de él y poder apreciar mejor lo que su compañero hacía.

Era asombroso, Quentin Beck realmente había conseguido los poderes de Mysterio. Tenía tanta curiosidad por ellos, sabía perfectamente que debía de haberse inspirado en las armaduras y diseños de Tony, pues los rayos de energía que salían de sus manos sonaban igual, solo que, estos eran verdes.

Ahora sí, después de estarlo esperando por años, hasta llegar al punto de creer que quizás se había equivocado y que él no volvería, ahora, en aquel instante, en aquella batalla, delante de sí tenía al verdadero, al asombroso "Mysterio".

Como quería decirle lo genial que se sentía tenerlo allí nuevamente. Pero su sentido arácnido lo trajo a la realidad. Él también estaba en la pelea.

Tanto Adrián como el Doctor se mostraban furiosos hacia él. Desvío una última vez su vista hacia Beck, ahora notó lo que hacía, el calor de los rayos estaba convirtiendo la arena en vidrio sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Eso mantendría ocupado a uno de los problemas, ahora Peter tenía los otros dos. Su atención la captaron los brazos de Octopus y las alas de Buitre. Sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa por su idea.

\- ¡Vamos Adrián!- gritó- ¿Acaso no puedes atraparme solo?- quiso saber.

El nombrado no pudo evitar ir tras de él. Peter se quedó en su lugar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, entonces, saltó al auto que tenía a su lado. Esperaba que este siguiera de largo pero en su lugar, giró hacia él. Al no esperarse aquello no le dió el tiempo para reaccionar, Adrián lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo llegar hasta el edificio.

\- No creas que eres el único con juguetes especiales- le susurró.

\- Pe... ¡Spiderman!- se corrigió rápidamente Mysterio al darse cuenta de la situación.

Buitre comenzó a subir con el chico entre sus garras quien intentaba soltarse de aquellos metales que comenzaban a hacer presión en su armadura.

Quentin tuvo el horrible debate interno de si seguía con lo que estaba haciendo o iba a ayudar a Peter. No, ya lo había dejado solo una vez, no podía volver a hacerlo, no podía volver a abandonarlo, se lo prometió, no esta vez.

Bajó sus brazos, dejando de atacar a su oponente. Realmente convertir arena en vidrio era mucho más difícil de lo que de imaginó en un principio.

Se giró, dispuesto a alcanzar al Buitre. Pero apenas despegó sus pies del suelo uno de los brazos de Octopus lo rodeó sin dejarlo avanzar.

\- No- dijo para si intentando soltarse.

\- Tú no vas a interferir- aseguró el Doctor.

\- ¿Eso crees?- preguntó burlesco.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta comenzó a dispararle. En sus intentos por esquivarlo el hombre lo soltó y, buscando en el cinturón de su armadura, dejó caer dos pequeñas pelotitas robóticas que, al tocar el suelo, comenzaron a dispersar un humo de color vende opaco, dándole la posibilidad de salir de ese lugar.

...

\- ¡Suéltame Buitre!- gritó el chico.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que te suelte?- preguntó mientras sonreía.

Peter miró su propia posición. Estaba a varios (muchísimos) metros del suelo. Pero, si lo hacía correctamente podía salir ganando.

\- ¡Que me sueltes!- volvió a reclamar.

\- Como quieras- abrió sus garras dejándolo en el aire.

En el mismo instante en que sus brazos estuvieron libres, cambió su telaraña, apunto y disparó a la pequeña "caja" o "mochila" que el mayor traía a la espalda.

Apenas la tocó logró hacer un corto circuito que hizo a Adrián perder el control del aparato. Sonrió victorioso por su logro.

Ahora había otro problema.

\- No mires abajo, no mires- se repitió una y otra vez.

La velocidad a la que caía cada vez aumentaba más y más.

\- Karen... Tiempo de disparo al llegar a la altura de los edificios- pidió.

Giró en el aire, realmente iba rápido. Buitre lo había sacado del lugar en el que estaban batallando ¿Dónde quería llevarlo? Bueno, ahora no era el momento para eso.

\- Con estas velocidades tendrás un tiempo de reacción de 0.30 segundos- aseguró.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó entre asombro y miedo- Eso no llega ni a un segundo... ¡Ningún humano tiene una reacción tan rápida!- se alarmó.

\- Pero tú eres Spiderman, Peter- respondió Karen.

No sabía si la tranquilidad de su "compañera" de traje era porque realmente creía que podía lograrlo o porque estaba diseñada para no perder la calma como él.

Mientras intentaba pensar cuánto tiempo requería sintió unos brazos que lo tomaban desde debajo de los suyos. Su primera reacción fue sorprenderse pues, no lo esperaba. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría levantó la cabeza para saber quién lo había tomado (obviamente Buitre también había caído así que él no era).

\- ¡Puedes volar!- afirmó lo que había estado pensando con felicidad.

\- ¡Hey! O lo hacía correctamente o no lo hacía- respondió divertido.

Mysterio llevó a Spiderman de vuelta a donde estaban antes, una interesante sorpresa recibieron ambos al no ver a nadie, bueno, a excepción de la parte "cristalizada" de SandMan.

\- Okey, creo que los perdimos- dijo el menor algo preocupado.

Beck miró a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio. Peter llevó la mano a su mentón, pensaba en alguna respuesta.

\- ¡Ya sé!- aseguró- ¿Puedes subir? Busca alguna construcción-

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirió Beck.

\- SandMan utiliza la arena, tenemos que evitar que llegué a una y que pueda recuperarse- explicó.

Su compañero no preguntó más y se elevó en aire. Peter aprovechó para observar mejor el traje que traía. ¿Cómo era que volaba? No usaba exactamente la misma forma de Stark, así que ¿Cual era su truco?. Se quedó tan entretenido pensando que no se dio cuenta cuando Beck volvió al suelo.

\- Spiderman- lo llamó, el chico sacudió la cabeza- no encontré ninguna construcción cerca y ellos tampoco parecen estar por aquí, pero encontré algo que seguro te interesará- se cruzó de brazos.

\- Entonces... Guíame Mysterio- disparó su telaraña a uno de los edificios.

El nombrado fue detrás para luego sobrepasarlo.

\- ¡No te quedes atrás!- le gritó entre risas.

Mientras nuevamente disparaba Karen le habló.

\- Peter, tienes una llamada entrante ¿Deseas contestarla?-

\- Sí, claro... ponla- respondió.

\- ¿Peter? ¡¿Peter?! ¡¿Puedes oírnos?- preguntó la preocupada voz de Ned.

\- Sí, sí los oigo chicos- aseguró luego de escuchar algunos gritos del otro lado.

\- Ufff... estás vivo- se tranquilizó.

\- Te debo cinco dólares- escuchó el susurro de MJ.

\- ¿Apostaron por mi muerte?- preguntó exaltado.

\- Puede ser- vacilaron ambos.

\- Es que... te veías en muchas desventajas- aseguró su amiga.

\- ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó Mysterio.

\- Con mis amigos- contestó con rapidez ante la idea de verse como un loco que hablaba solo.

\- ¿Sigue contigo?- preguntó Ned.

\- ¿Te refieres a...?- no pudo terminar.

\- Sí, obviamente Mysterio está con él- aseguró MJ.

\- Sí chicos, está aquí-

\- Aquí es- le aseguró su compañero.

\- Voy- respondió soltando su telaraña para caer en el mismo techo que él.

\- Que mal, creí que no me encontrarías- aseguró Adrián en burla.

El hombre estaba recostado en una columna del techo se notaban sus alas descompuestas pues de vez en cuando tiraban chispazos. Apenas levantó sus manos Peter no dudo en disparar su telaraña para apresarlas.

\- Te quedas aquí- ordenó cortante- ¡Hey Ned! ¿Contactaste con Happy?- quiso saber.

\- Algo así, contestó hace poco, dijo que se había distraído con algo y que ya va para allá- respondió.

\- No me imagino con quién se pudo distraer- susurró sarcástico- De todos modos, dile que ahora puede llamar a Fury para que vengan-

\- ¿Amigo? ¿Estás jugando? Dijiste que no querías a Fury ahí- le recriminó.

\- Decídete Parker, eres peor que cualquier mujer- aseguró MJ.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero estaba pensando que quizás no sea buena idea devolver a estos tipos a las cárceles normales- razonó- mucho menos cuando hay alguien ahí fuera que los puede sacar-

\- Está bien- habló Ned.

\- Diviértete con Beck- aseguró MJ- y ten cuidado-

\- ¡MJ!- reclamó bajo.

El chico regresó con los otros dos.

\- Espero que sepas como pasar el rato en aislamiento- dijo llevando sus manos a las caderas.

\- Decepcionante- sonrió- solo atraparme a uno de nosotros- se encogió de hombros.

\- Con uno me es suficiente por ahora- aseguró el menor- así que quiero respuestas concretas- sentenció.

\- Y yo quiero la igualdad en el mundo- respondió sarcástico Adrián.

\- ¿Sabes? Por lo general no tendría problemas en simplemente enviarte a la cárcel y despreocuparme... Pero ¡Tres! De ustedes no es una buena señal... ¿Quién los ayudó a escapar Adrián?- preguntó.

El contrario solo le sonrió sin contestar nada.

\- ¡Hey! Te hizo una pregunta- afirmó Mysterio.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ahora eres su defensor?... ¿Desde cuándo Quentin Beck es de los bueno?- habló con tono despreocupado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú... sabes eso?- preguntó Peter, evitando que el nombrado hablara.

\- Ay Peter... ¿Por quién me tomas?- contestó el villano.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía la verdad de Mysterio. ¿Cómo hizo Adrián para saber aquello?

No podía verlo, pero por su lenguaje corporal Quentin estaba tan sorprendido como él.

\- Escúchame- el joven se acunclilló a su lado- ¿De dónde sabes eso?-

\- Mira niño- pareció haberlo ignorado completamente- Aún tienes tiempo de hacer las cosas bien, este mundo puede ser más justo, tiene que ser más justo y solo hay una manera para eso, que las personas como nosotros tomemos el control...- mientras más hablaba, más parecía perderse en lo que decía, Quentin y Peter se miraron- y es por eso que necesitamos esas gafas para...- rápidamente cerró la boca.

Peter centró su completa atención en él.

\- ¿Qué gafas?- preguntó amenazante- ¿De qué gafas hablas?- intentaba no soltar nada más de lo que quería.

\- No te diré nada más- aseguró.

El chico, por inercia, miró a Quentin. Se puso de pie y se alejó de ambos. Era obvia la idea de qué gafas pasaban por su cabeza. Su vista iba de uno a otro y cuándo Quentin dio un paso hacia él retrocedió aún más.

-Peter...- dijo Beck.

\- No- aseguró más para sí mismo que para que para su alrededor.

Su cabeza se dividía en lo que había ocurrido en el pasado y lo que quería creer ahora de su compañero.

\- ¡Peter!- escuchó en su auricular.

Sus amigos habían escuchado todo y, conociendo el pasado de Spiderman, creían conocer lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento por su cabeza.

\- Peter no es lo que tú crees- le advirtió MJ.

Pensando que ya no tenía nada que ocultar, Mysterio se quitó su casco. Pero el menor no hizo lo mismo, no sabía qué hacer o como reaccionar y aquello último no hizo otra cosa que embobarlo aún más.

\- Peter sabemos lo que estás pensando...- habló Ned.

\- Es bastante obvio- recalcó la chica.

\- Mysterio no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de decir Adrián... alguien más los conoce- aseguró.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- inquirió.

\- Porque hay una señal que proviene desde un edificio cercano a ese, no pude interceptarla por completo, pero la voz del que hablaba decía lo mismo que Buitre- explicó.

\- ¿Tú no tienes nada qué ver?- preguntó en dirección a Beck.

\- No- respondió seguro.

Peter se acercó a él, observándolo detenidamente. Recordaba que era un mentiroso perfecto, pero quizás podría sacar algo de aquella manera. Beck solo respiraba con tranquilidad. El ruido de hélices llamó la atención de todos.

Elevaron la mirada al cielo para encontrarse con una de las naves de Fury. Antes de que aterrizara Peter volvió a agacharse junto a Buitre.

\- Sé que puedes oírme- aseguró- no me importa cuánto lleve esto, te voy a atrapar idiota-

El mayor sonrió.

\- Dice que tomes el auricular-

Spiderman lo dudó, pero hizo caso. Quitándose la máscara de su traje metálico se colocó el aparato.

\- ¿Acaso es un reto?- escuchó esa voz burlona detrás.

Estaba distorsionada, no iba a reconocerla con tanta facilidad.

\- Mira imbécil- habló molesto-no tengo idea de cómo sabes de ellas, pero las gafas que quieres, son mías, créeme cuando te digo que no las conseguirás jamás- advirtió.

\- Como quieras Spiderman- le restó importancia- Deberías cuidar tus espaldas y las de Beck, Peter-

Tras decir aquello un ruido muy agudo se oyó del otro lado, haciendo que el joven tirara el auricular debido al dolor que este le causaba. A veces era algo molesto tener todos sus sentidos super desarrollados.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Beck en ese mismo instante.

\- Eso creo- respondió cubriendo con su mano la zona afectada- Ned ¿Pusiste conseguir algo?-

\- Nada amigo, lo siento- respondió algo decepcionado.

\- No importa, presiento que no será la última vez de este tipo- llevó sus manos a los lados de su cadera.

\- ¿Nos llamaste Parker?- escuchó la voz de Nick a sus espaldas- Eso sí que es extraño- aceptó.

El muchacho se giró para encarar al aquel hombre del parche, el cual venía acompañado de Happy.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué debo dejar mis labores por el llamado de un niño?- se cruzó de brazos.

\- Escucha Fury, creo que tenemos un problema- respondió Spiderman- Y uno bastante grande- el mayor lo miró en busca de una explicación- Un extraño desconocido con habilidades de hacker anda liberando a los peores maleantes de la ciudad y digamos que solo pudimos atrapar a uno de ellos-

\- ¿Cuántos eran?- inquirió Nick.

\- Hasta ahora tres- respondió.

\- ¿Tres?... ¿Y no pudiste con ellos? Tienes ese traje con tecnología de toda clase y no pudiste con tres simples villanos- afirmó el mayor.

\- No es mi culpa- se defendió Peter- Tienen mejor tecnología, más rápida y eficaz, hicimos lo que pudimos- se llevó la mano al pecho.

\- ¿Por qué demonios hablas en plural Parker?- quiso saber Fury.

\- Creo que por él- señaló Happy que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con esos dos juntos.

Peter también dirigió su vista a quien apuntaba.

\- ¿Mysterio?- preguntó Fury, apartando a Spiderman y caminando hacia él.

\- Sí, hola- saludó este.

Por su actuar hacia él, eso quiere decir no apuntarle con un arma o acusarlo molesto, asumió que había algo que Nick Fury no sabía, extraño. Bueno no tanto, ya que, para ser sinceros, a Peter (quizás y solo quizás) se le había olvidado mencionar la parte en la que Quentin Beck los había engañado a todos con ilusiones de enemigos irreales juntos con sus peleas falsas. (Quizás y solo quizás, nuevamente) le había dicho que Mysterio había tenido que irse a otro sitio para estar tranquilo luego de aquel duro combate y que no sabía cuándo volvería.

\- Al fin te dignas a regresar- recalcó el hombre de negro.

\- Sí, yo... lo lamento- buscaba las palabras para no delatarse.

\- Si Mysterio no hubiera llegado, no hubiera podido ganarles- explicó con rapidez- yo... no quiero pensar qué hubiera pasado si Beck no me salvaba- agregó tomándose del brazo y soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces Beck ¿Vendrás al fin con nosotros?- inquirió.

-Yo...- miró a Fury para luego llevar su mirada al chico- No, lo siento- acabó por decidir- como Spiderman dijo, aquí hay alguien que está poniendo en peligro a todos, me quedaré a ayudarlo- afirmó.

\- Como quieras- le restó importancia.

\- Por ahora...- volvió a tomar la palabra Peter- Llévense a ese tipo y manténgalo vigilado, yo no me confiaría- apuntó a Adrian.

\- Espero que puedas encargarte- respondió Fury girándose hacia él.

El menor asintió con seguridad. No estaba entre sus planes volver a fallar.

\- Creo que ya me voy- la máscara de Spiderman volvió a formarse mientras él señalaba hacia atrás.

Escuchó a Happy decirle que no volviera tarde, no pudo responderle pues no sabía cuándo volvería, necesitaba pensar. Sabía que, aunque fuera Spiserman, su tía no dejaría de preocuparse.

...

Fue de edificio en edificio, columpiándose, hasta llegar a uno de los más altos. Subió hasta el techo y se sentó en la cornisa, nuevamente se quitó las máscara mientras columpiaba sus pies.

Demasiados datos en su cabeza.

Su completa atención se la llevó la figura conocida que se alzaba delante suyo.

\- Aamm... Fury me envía- dijo Mysterio- quiere saber si estás bien-

Peter le sonrió al darse cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado.

\- ¿Enserio?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Que raro, tenía entendido que existía el sarcasmo en esta Tierra- completo Beck mientras se quitaba su casco.

Igual que la primera vez que se vieron para hablar solos, Quentin se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el mayor.

Spiderman se giró hacia él, gracias a la conexión que tenía con su traje pudo dejar su mano derecha fuera él mismo. La levantó y no dudó en darle a Beck un cachetada que le hiciera dar vuelta el rostro por la fuerza del chico.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó al instante con una mezcla se molestia y confusión llevando su mano al lugar afectado.

\- Por todo- aseguró Peter- te lo mereces-

Beck no supo qué decir contra eso. Tenía razón.

\- Lo siento- aceptó.

\- Solo... quería hacerlo- se encogió de hombros.

Al mirarlo el rostro del mayor se ponía rojo. Bueno, después de todo, él no tenía súper poderes y Peter sí, así que su fuerza era mucho mayor a la normal.

\- De todos modos- le volvió a sonreír- me alegra que estés aquí-

\- Créeme que a mi también me alegra estarlo... no sabes cuánto tuve que trabajar en esto- miro su propio traje.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- su modo curioso se activó- ¿Cómo vuelas? ¿De dónde salen esos rayos? ¿Tienes super fuerza con él?- eran las primeras preguntas que se le venían a la mente.

\- Wow... wow, calma, te lo explicaré todo- hizo un gesto con sus manos.

Y así Quentin le contó todo lo que estuvo haciendo esos últimos años. Como había incluido a la armadura la potencia del reactor ARC mezclada con energía gama, lo que le daba el color verde a los rayos de sus manos.

Además era capaz de volar gracias a una especie de Jetpack en el que se almacenaba gran parte de la energía y se escondía bajo su capa.

\- ¡Beck eres asombroso!- soltó cuando la explicación acabó.

El nombrado sintió su cara calentarse y no exactamente por el golpe que había recibido.

\- Gracias- respondió.

\- Ahora, tú y yo seremos imparables, los nuevos héroes de New York... ahora Mysterio podrá ser un verdadero héroe, sin ilusiones y sin mentiras- aseguró.

Ante la felicidad del chico, Quentin no podía evitar sonreír. Realmente le alegraba volver a verlo, volver a ese niño que había conocido hace dos años en Venecia y con el que se había quedado en Praga.

\- De todas formas... ¿Me dirás en que pensabas? Estabas demasiado abstraído con eso- quería saberlo.

\- En todo... supongo...- vaciló- es solo que, fue tan extraño ¿Quién demonios puede estar detrás de esto?- señaló con sus brazos delante- Quiero decir, al principio pensé que era uno de esos tontos complots, como si nunca me hubieran intentado asesinar, pero ¿Por qué ellos?... les da nuevo equipo lo que quiere decir que tiene acceso a armas inteligentes o que sabe crearlas... te conocen Beck- dijo con preocupación- la persona que sea que está del otro lado, sabe quién eres y que me salvaste, que estuviste conmigo, Buitre sabía que tú... que tú eras un villano y que yo te dejé ir... no lo entiendo... y... lo peor de todo, sabe sobre las gafas de Tony-

\- ¿Quiénes saben sobre esas gafas?- preguntó Quentin.

\- Fury, Ned, MJ, Happy y tú- contó con sus dedos- ¿Quién más?, ni siquiera le hablé a May de ellas- se preguntó a si mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos por unos minutos.

\- Quentin- habló nuevamente Peter- ¿Qué pasó con tus "compañeros" de "trabajo"?- dijo remarcando las palabras con sus dedos.

El mayor llevó una mano a su mentón quedando pensativo.

\- Yo, recuerdo haber llamado a la policía de forma anónima, les dije que una extraña tecnología se desarrollaba en ese edificio en el que estábamos, creo que no debí convencerlos de lo peligroso que era pues rápidamente me cortaron... supongo que los atraparon-

\- ¿Y ninguno te delató? ¿A ninguno se le hizo extraño que no estuvieras allí?- pensó en voz alta.

En realidad, Beck no se había puesto a pensar en eso. No lo había considerado importante, no había considerado muchas cosas importantes, tomando en cuenta que gran parte de su tiempo se centraba en pensar en un niño de cabello castaño el cual era su motivación para llevar aquel traje.

\- ¿Por qué no me delatarían? ¿Dejarme ir mientras ellos se quedan en la cárcel?- inquirió confundido.

\- Dijo que debía cuidarte, así que... no creo que te quiera en su equipo- aseguró- alguien nos tiene mucho rencor, a ambos... quizás no quería que pasaras tus días en la cárcel- en su cabeza se maquinaban muy malos escenarios.

\- Había unas veinte personas, no será fácil- recordó.

\- Si es alguno de ellos...me preocupa más nuestra propia integridad física que las gafas, me dejaron muy en claro hasta dónde pueden llegar- de manera inconsciente llevó la mano a su brazo izquierdo.

Su actuar no pasaba desapercibido por Quentin. Se giró hacia él, dejando solo una de sus piernas colgando en el aire. Peter giró su torso para verlo mejor, y el mayor lo aprovecho para poner ambas manos en sus hombros mientras generaba un fuerte contacto visual que no se disponía a romper con facilidad.

\- No sé quién esté detrás de todo esto, pero te prometo que no voy a dejar que te pase nada- habló con seguridad.

Peter sonrió de una manera tierna mientras el color de su cara aumentaba.

-¿Estás seguro del lugar en el que están las gafas?- preguntó.

\- Por supuesto- aseguró el menor tomando los brazos de Beck- No te lo diré si eso buscas- canturreo, el mayor lo miró suplicante- Hagamos algo, sabrás que confío completamente en ti, cuando te diga dónde oculto las gafas de Stark-

\- Acepto- sonrió.

Una vez más, ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez, se miraban fijamente. No se sentía incómodo, era, agradable. Por la cabeza de ambos pasó el mismo pensamiento "¿ _Cuál es el problema de quedarnos así?"_

Buenos, muchos en realidad. Eran los héroes de la ciudad, al menos Spiderman. Bajó la cabeza, negando con una sonrisa. Dió una rápida mirada a su alrededor, ya estaba anocheciendo.

\- Será mejor que bajemos- aseguró.

Beck imitó su acto para después asentir. Pero antes de bajar Peter sintió su sentido arácnido alarmarse. Se puso de pie y miró detrás de ambos ante la expresión de confusión de Quentin.

Cuando tuvo su objetivo disparó su telaraña, atrapando a aquel que parecía estarlos espiando y lo jaló hacia ellos.

\- Eso es...- dijo el mayor con asombro.

\- Un dron- completo Peter- ¿Qué no los habías devuelto a su lugar?- inquirió con cierta molestia mientras bajaba de la cornisa saltando sobre el robot.

\- Yo... en realidad no- aceptó- devolví los drons de E.D.I.T.H. no los nuestros, esos no estaban en mi control-

\- Espera... ¿Me vas a decir que estos tipos tienen esos drones? ¡Beck estamos en desventaja!- se alarmó nuevamente.

\- Peter- lo llamó mientras se paraba en el techo- cálmate, sé que esto es... malo... - aceptó- no estamos en desventaja, tienes a E.D.I.T.H. tú eres el que tiene ventaja, los tuyos son más potentes y mejor equipados-

El menor respiró en un intento por calmarse.

\- Podrían destruir toda la ciudad... tenemos que pararlos, ahora- sentenció.

\- Estoy contigo, dime qué hacemos, compañero- puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

El dron emitió un pequeño sonido, rápidamente Spiderman volvió a pisarlo con fuerza, esta vez se aseguró de que no volviera a hacer nada.

\- Tendré que llevarle esto a Ned- dijo tomándolo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?- preguntó llevando sus manos a la cintura.

Peter quedó pensando por un segundo, nunca había estado al mando. Quentin haría lo que él le pidiera. La sonrisa de Beck no ayudaba en nada, lo estaba distrayendo, intentaba mantenerle la mirada pero la curvatura de sus labios se llevaba toda la atención.

\- Tú... tú puedes...- intentó hablar- Mantén una guardia, dejaré esto con Ned y MJ y volveré a ayudarte-

Su máscara volvió a cubrir su rostro la máscara metálica de su traje mientras veía como Quentin asentía.

\- ¿Estarás bien por tú cuenta?- preguntó el mayor.

\- Eso creo... o espero- rió- pero... solo por ser precavidos... Karen... ¿Puedes "intervenir" el traje de Quentin? Solo para comunicación- ordenó el menor.

\- Espera de qué...- quiso saber Beck.

\- Hecho Peter- lo interrumpió la voz robótica.

\- Ahora- la voz de Peter se escuchó resonar desde su traje- Estamos comunicados... si algo pasa, te lo haré saber-

No dijeron mucho más para colocarse el casco.

Cada uno tomó una dirección diferente.

Peter no dio muchas vueltas para llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo. Claramente, antes de llegar, le había avisado que iba. Se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera antes de bajar en el techo del lugar. 

En silencio bajó hasta el patio, rápidamente se quitó el traje, el cual pareció convertirse en una mochila a su espalda. Caminó con tranquilidad a la puerta y por su auricular le dijo a Ned que lo dejara entrar. Unos cuantos ruidos de gases, aunque no lo suficiente para alertar a los demás vecinos, comenzó a hacerse presente. Cuando acabó el chico atravesó la puerta para ingresar en un ascensor que descendió con rapidez por la abertura en el suelo, sin dejar ningún rastro.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta abajo y apenas la puerta del aparato se abrieron vio a sus dos amigos parados esperándolo.

\- ¡Al fin llegas!- recalcó MJ.

\- Lo siento, estaba ocupado- levantó sus manos mostrando el dron.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Ned.

\- De por ahí- se encogió de hombros su amigo en señal de sarcasmo- Nos estaba espiando a Quentin y a mí- explicó.

\- ¿Cómo que los espiaba? ¿Quién los espiaba?- preguntó su amigo.

\- Para eso lo traigo... no puedo saberlo sin su ayuda- reconoció.

\- No puedes hacer muchas cosas sin nuestra ayuda- reconoció MJ- pero estoy bastante segura de que tú traje inteligente podría ayudarte con esto... ¿Por qué lo traes hasta aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

\- ¿Q...qué?- preguntó desviando la mirada- ¿Por... por qué haría eso? No... claro que no, yo... yo solo...- dijo con nerviosismo.

\- Es por Mysterio ¿No es así?- inquirió la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué... por qué sería por él?- se quiso hacer el ofendido.

\- Sí, es por él- se contestó sola.

\- Wow Peter... eres un pésimo actor- se burló Ned ante la mirada de asombro de su amigo.

\- Gracias, no sabes cuánto me alagas- respondió sarcástico el nombrado.

\- Ya dame eso- el moreno le arrebató el dron para comenzar a examinarlo.

Sin mucha demora, los tres fueron a una mesa que estaba allí. Ned comenzó a trabajar, MJ no quitaba sus ojos de Peter, quien, a su vez, trataba de evitar la mirada de su amiga a toda costa.

No debieron de haber pasado ni diez minutos cuando el muchacho se cansó.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien maldición!- estalló llevando las manos a su cabeza- Me alegró... demasiado... que fuera él quien me salvó-

\- Eso ya lo sabía- admitió la chica- sé todo lo de la pelea, "Hackers" ¿Recuerdas?- se señaló a sí misma y a Ned- me interesa saber lo que te trajo aquí, quiero decir, luego de esa pelea- aseguró.

\- Necesitaba pensar ¿Sí?... No es como si quisiera dejarlos fuera, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas... aunque parece que él no podía dejarme solo, así que me siguió... él... él realmente es asombroso ¿Puedes creer que replicó a la realidad el traje de sus ilusiones?- preguntó con asombro.

\- Así que... te gusta su traje- afirmó ella.

\- Sí... quiero decir no... no solo es eso... él...- no sabía con exactitud qué palabras usar para describirlo.

\- ¿Te sientes igual que hace dos años?- inquirió curiosa.

\- Yo...- dudó unos segundos- no lo sé- aceptó en un suspiro- él es Mysterio chicos o, al menos, eso creo, ahora es real y está aquí... lo he esperado por años y la primera vez que vuelvo a verlo, vuelve a salvarme-

\- No sabes lo que sientes- canturreó Ned mientras miraba los cables del aparato.

\- Para nada- aceptó Peter.

\- ¿Y cómo está él?- preguntó sonriente MJ.

\- Parece que bien, tendrías que haberlo visto, Quentin puede pelear, lanzar rayos, volar ¡Él puede volar!- recalcó, olvidando completamente lo que su amiga le había dicho hacía unos segundos atrás- y cuando se quitó esa "pecera" que tiene en la cabeza... ¡Dios!... sus ojos azules y su cabello, está tan bien arreglado y... y su barba es tan...- mientras él hablaba MJ sonreía cómplice hacia Ned.

La chica estiró su mano por detrás de la mesa, al igual que su amigo, recibiendo un billete.

\- Sí que sigues enamoradísimo de él- se burló su amiga.

\- Ay... pero no quiero- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos- No quiero que vuelva a pasar chicos... ¿Qué tal si nada de esto es real? ¿Qué tal si está mintiendo nuevamente? ¿Qué tal si él no me ve como yo lo veo?...-

\- ¡AJÁ!- gritaron ambos sobresaltando a su amigo.

\- Tonto, estás perdidísimo por él- sonrió la castaña- no te diré que confíes plenamente en él, por obvias razones, pero dale una oportunidad... Él te salvó de morir allí aquel día y te prometió que volvería a ayudarte, puso su vida en un completo riesgo por en contra de ese tal William y el resto de su grupo, solo por ti- ella lo tomó de los brazos y buscó su mirada, la cual, Peter había clavado en el suelo.

\- ¿Y sí todo sale mal?- Peter levantó la cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has vivido sigas siendo así de inseguro- habló Ned.

\- Es Mysterio, Ned- respondió MJ.

\- Is Mistirii, Nid- se burló el nombrado haciendo una voz chillona.

\- Ned ¿Pudiste sacar algo?- preguntó Peter en dirección a su amigo.

\- Tenía una cámara y un micrófono inalámbricos conectados... no puedo decirte más cosas de las que seguro ya sabes, es controlado a control remoto y eso- respondió.

\- Seguiremos revisándolo, tú tienes que buscar a alguien- aseguró su amiga comenzando a empujarlo fuera del lugar.

\- No, ¡Hey! Espera- comenzó a quejarse.

\- Vamos, vamos... Mysterio necesita de su compañero- lo interrumpió su amiga.

\- Pero MJ... Ned ayúdame- susurró audible.

La chica dirigió su mirada al pelinegro que a su ves, miró a Peter.

\- Lo siento amigo, yo no moriré a manos de MJ- aseguró.

\- Demonios- susurró- Tengo que ir con May- agregó con rapidez.

\- Le avisaremos que estás de guardia- le restó importancia su amiga.

\- No entiendes, ella está con Happy y quiere que...- intentó excusarse.

\- Parker ¡Basta!- sentenció la chica- Quentin Beck volvió para estar contigo, ve con él y que las cosas salgan como tengan que salir-

El chico no pudo objetar nada más cuando lo empujó dentro del ascensor y este lo llevó fuera. Rápidamente se ocultó dejando la casa de Ned como un lugar completamente normal en el que no vivían un chico con amigos adolecentes que salvaban a la ciudad.

Bufó molesto ¿Cómo era que siempre perdía frente a su mejor amiga? Era una suerte que ella no fuera de los malos o realmente estaría perdido. Acabó por sonreír y colocarse su traje nuevamente para ir en busca de Beck.

\- Beck, hey Beck... ¿Me oyes?- preguntó.

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta la contestación.

\- Fuerte y claro Peter- su voz sonaba divertida.

\- Te veo en donde nos encontramos hoy- aseguró mientras lanzaba su telaraña.

\- Como digas- aceptó.

Y fue ahí a donde ambos se dirigieron. Al hacerlo, Spiderman buscó a sus alrededores algo que le dijera dónde podían ir sus enemigos y le pidió ayuda a Beck para eso.

Sí que habían destrozado varios lugares de aquella calle, pero no era nada nuevo. Ser de los buenos no implicaba que todo a su alrededor quedara bien.

Para su mala suerte, aunque era de esperarse, los canales de TV, fotógrafos, reporteros, estaban allí esperando respuestas. Algo que el chico no tenía ganas de dar. Pero todos se le acercaron de golpe sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Todos preguntaban sobre el incidente de aquel día, claramente se encontraban preocupados y él dió su mejor esfuerzo por tranquilizarlos. No quiso decir que se le habían escapado dos de sus contrincantes, así que alteró, solo un poco, la historia.

Aunque, la atención sobre él no duró mucho cuando las mujeres divisaron al mayor detrás de él. Todas de le acercaron sin dudar y, obviamente, el resto de reporteros fueron detrás.

Mysterio no tardó en sentirse acorralado, había demasiada gente a su alrededor clamando por su atención. Miles de preguntas que no podía atinar a escuchar concretamente debido al griterío que se había formado.

Peter dio la vuelta a todos y se le acercó por la espalda para poder escuchar mejor las preguntas que recibía Beck.

" ¿Por qué volviste?"; "¿Los elementales siguen aquí?"; "¿De qué nos salvarás?"; "¿Te gustaría unirte al grupo de los Vengadores?"; "¿Por qué decidiste estar con Spiderman?", eran algunas de los cientos de interrogantes que llegaban hasta él.

\- ¿Tú crees que Spiderman pueda ser el siguiente Iron Man? ¿O estás aquí para serlo tú?- preguntó uno de los periodistas que, a pesar de que la pregunta era dirigida a Mysterio, miraba a Peter.

El chico no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo cuando Beck se giró para verlo. Y, era por eso que detestaba la prensa. Con aquella pregunta se desató nuevamente un caos, todos preguntando por "El siguiente Iron Man".

¡Demonios! Ya habían pasado dos años ¿Qué no podían olvidarlo de una vez?

\- Yo... no sé nada de eso- aceptó el mayor.

\- ¿Qué nos dices tú Spiderman? Tú recibiste un traje especial para ti, es obvio que te quería a ti- señaló el tipo que había desatado aquel caos.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza levemente para ver la marca que había en su grabadora.

"DB", Daily Bugle maldijo para si. Ese estúpido canal siempre buscaba la forma de sacarlo de quicio. Buscó en su cabeza una forma de salir de allí sin tener que meterse en más problemas por sus palabras.

\- Es imposible reemplazar a Iron Man- aceptó de manera seria.

Y, hasta cierto punto, el chico tenía razón. Era una de las cosas que lo habían impulsado a seguir sin tener que centrarse en igualarlo, agradecía a Happy por aquello.

\- Con eso te refieres a...- intentó hacerlo hablar el hombre.

\- A que nadie va a reemplazar a Tony Statk- completó encogiéndose de hombros- lo siento- aseguró antes de lanzar su telaraña para salir de allí.

Cuando las preguntas volvieron al mayor con traje. Había notado el cambio de actitud de su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué llevas ese gran casco?- preguntó una mujer extendiéndole un micrófono.

\- Vamos, todos sabemos lo guapo que es Mysterio- aseguró otra intentando empujar a la primera.

Aquellas chicas no estaban nada mal. Pero eso no quería decir que se centrara en ellas, realmente no le interesaban. Miro hacia arriba para divisar a Spiderman que también lo observaba, pero rápidamente desapareció.

\- Tengo que irme- se separó rápidamente del grupo para ir detrás del menor.

Por lo que las voces decían le parecía obvio que no querían que se fuera.

\- Peter- llamó, esperando a que el chico contestara- ¿Dónde te metiste?-

No hubo respuesta, pero no la necesitó, para su suerte, Spiderman tenía una obvia forma de dejar un rastro de por dónde pasaba, así que, lo siguió.

...

A veces deseaba que Tony Stark jamás se hubiese acercado a él. O que, al menos, nadie se hubiera enterado de que él era su "aprendiz".

¿Acaso ellos no creían en él solo porque no era Iron Man? Eso lo molestaba, se detuvo en aquel techo y pateó el suelo con fuerza. No era justo, él se esforzaba por mantenerlos a salvo y su primera pregunta siempre era sobre Iron Man.

\- No soy Iron Man- se dijo a sí mismo llevando las manos a su cabeza- Yo no soy Tony Stark- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- Y no me gustaría que lo fueras- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se giró rápidamente, notando como Mysterio le sonreía de lado.

\- Beck...- llamó- lo siento yo...- se quitó la máscara- Es solo que... ya pasaron dos años... ¡Dos años Beck! Y ellos me lo siguen recordando- sus ojos se volvían cada vez más rojos a cada palabra que soltaba.

\- Lo sé, lo puedo ver- aceptó el mayor con calma.

\- Todos... todos los días ellos están ahí... ¿Acaso creen que no lo sé? ¡¿Qué no lo recuerdo?! ¡¡Maldita sea yo estuve ahí!!- gritó furioso- ¡Yo soy el que lo vio todo! ¡El que lo vio morir! ¡Yo!- las lágrimas calientes se deslizaron por su rostro que tenía un color carmesí- No importa cuánto intente que se olviden de eso, ellos parecen no querer hacerlo... entiendo que quieran a Iron Man... ¡Pero él no está! ¡Él murió! ¡Tony Stark murió! ¡Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo!- se cubrió el rostro.

\- Peter...- intentó calmarlo.

\- ¡¡Odio esto!! ¡¡Los odio!! Si solo... si solo pudiera hacer que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que nada de esto hubiera empezado, si no tuviera estos malditos poderes, si solo alguien más tuviera mi lugar... ¡Tengo dieciocho! ¡Aún no termino de estudiar! ¡Y no he salido con nadie! Cada vez que lo intento todo sale mal- bajó sus brazos apretando los puños- ¡Desearía que nada de esto hubiera...- fue interrumpido por la sensación de ser rodeado.

Sintió cómo aquel traje metálico se envolvía a su alrededor, por unos segundos quiso separarse, haciendo fuerza en el pecho de Quentin para quitarlo.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡No soy un niño! Yo... yo no necesito...- intentaba hablar mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos por su llanto- Yo... necesito... necesito a Tony- aceptó, devolviéndole el abrazo a Beck.

La fuerza de sus piernas le fallaron, haciendo que ambos quedaran en el suelo.

\- Yo no desearía eso... ni en mil universos desearía que otra persona fuera Spiderman más que tú, porque... si no fueras tú el que está debajo de ese traje, jamás te hubiera conocido y ¿Quién sabe cómo sería el mundo si justo ahora Peter Parker no fuera Spiderman?- susurró para ellos.

\- Pero... yo...- intentó explicarse.

-Solo eras un niño- lo interrumpió- nadie debería haber vivido lo que tú viviste a tú edad... supongo que la versión de Tony Stark que tú tienes es muy diferente a la que yo conocí, así que... no puedo hablar por ambos-

El chico pegó su rostro al hombro de Quentin.

\- Yo solo quería ser un héroe- susurró el menor- no el reemplazo de alguien-

\- Eres un héroe Peter, el que te reconozcan es lo de menos, tú sabes que eres un héroe y sabes que lo salvarás a todos- respondió- eso es lo que cuenta-

\- Díselo a ellos- agregó.

Al final no supo que más decir, así que lo abrazó con aún más fuerza a lo que Peter no se negó.

Luego de lo que parecieron ser unos minutos, Spiderman se calmó y poco a poco se separó de Quentin, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo de cerca. En aquel momento notó que el mayor también tenía sus ojos cristalizados, verlo de aquella manera lo destrozaba.

\- Yo no quiero que tú seas el siguiente Iron Man, yo soy feliz con que seas Spiderman- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Peter recorrió todo su rostro con los ojos, su cabello estaba desarreglado, sus ojos azules brillaban, su sonrisa ladina, su completa silueta era iluminada la Luna ¿Había una forma en la que Quentin Beck se viera más perfecto?

Pensó una segunda vez si aquello no era todo producto de alguna extraña ilusión, pero... ¿A quién demonios le importaba? Empujó la cabeza de Beck e impulsó la suya, a veces amaba tener una mayor fuerza, fue él mismo el que ladeo su cabeza para hacerla encajar perfectamente con la suya.

Y cuando sus labios chocaron, sin darle tiempo al mayor para reaccionar, sintió que todo el mundo desaparecía, en aquel momento fueron solo ellos. Beck no dudo en seguirlo. ¡Dioses! Sentían que el sabor de los labios del otro era lo mejor que habían probado.

El menor sentía las cosquillas que la barba de Beck le hacía en su rostro. Mientras, este notaba lo suave que era la piel de Parker. Para no haber besado nunca, era realmente bueno.

Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó. Respirando sonoramente juntaron sus cabezas.

\- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto deseaba que volvieras- le susurró Spiderman.

\- Y tú no sabes cuánto anhelaba volver- aseguró Mysterio.

-No te vayas, nunca más- rogó.

\- No lo haré, te lo prometo- respondió.

Estaban seguros de que sus latidos podían ser escuchados por el otro, pues eran muy fuertes y frenéticos.

Y así se quedaron por los dioses saben cuánto tiempo, hasta que ambos estaban cansados. Peter agradeció que al día siguiente fuera Domingo, pues sino su tía lo mataría al volver.

\- Mañana tendré que hacer guardia- aceptó antes de marcharse- ¿Vienes?-

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- le sonrió.

Y ambos tomaron su camino a casa.

...

Cuando llegó a su casa, creyó que estaría colmado de regaños. Pero allí no había nadie. Solo una nota en la mesa del comedor que decía "Salí con Happy, no esperes despierto". Parecía que no era el único que se había divertido esa noche.

Se fue directo a su habitación y se dejó caer el cama. Agradecía casi morir ese día, de lo contrario, quizás Quentin jamás hubiera regresado. La felicidad en su pecho lo hacía querer gritar, pero prefirió guardárselo, sus vecinos lo matarían.

...

Y así pasaron los días. Ambos juntos siendo los héroes de toda New York. Combatiendo pequeños villanos aquí y allá, pasando tardes enteras sobre los edificios o jugando en el aire para ver quién era mejor.

Incluso, Beck había empezado a ir por Peter a la escuela, algo que el menor aceptó por orden de sus amigos, pues a ellos no les importaba que Quentin les robara a Parker.

Pero había algo que no habían discutido, ellos ¿Eran pareja? Eso querían decir aquellos besos y salidas juntos, aunque, ninguno de los dos se identificaba como "novio" del otro. Quentin sabía que eso no podía quedar así por mucho, así que un Viernes en la mañana le envió un mensaje a su "compañero" diciéndole que no podría ir por él, pero que pasaría a buscarlo por la casa de Ned (donde solía pasar el tiempo que no estaban juntos) cerca de las 6 de la tarde.

Peter no le vio nada extraño y aceptó sin dudar. Se lo informó a sus amigos y, no pudo evitar notar, como estos intercambiaban miradas cómplices. ¿Y ahora qué?. Decidió no preguntar, de todas formas no le dirían.

Pasaron todo el día, luego del colegio, revisando cámaras, pues aún no habían encontrado rastro alguno de Octopus o Sandman.

\- A ver... repite eso- dijo MJ señalando una de las cámaras que se mostraban en la pantalla.

Ned la amplió y le dio al play.

\- Se van por allí...- pensó en voz alta- pero a la siguiente cámara, que es esta- señaló la que ella tenía delante- no aparecen-

\- ¿Cuánta distancia hay entre ambas?- preguntó Peter mientras se quitaba las gafas de protección.

\- Dudo que sean más de seis metros- respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Desaparecieron con solo seis metros?- preguntó el primero en burla- es algo imposible-

Peter dejó el trabajo sobre la mesa para dirigirse a dónde estaban sus amigos.

\- Eh, peleas con un tipo que está hecho de arena, uno que usó tecnología avanzada para volar y disparar y ¡Has estado en el espacio para pelear con un extraño alien por la salvación del Universo!- contó cin sus dedos- Así que recuerda que aquí... lo imposible se vuelve posible- respondió en el mismo tono su amiga.

El castaño me sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¿Dónde está la puerta a esa casa?- señaló Peter.

\- Fuera del rango de más cámaras- dijo Ned.

\- Quizás entraron allí- pensó en voz alta- pero... eso no explica que no estén en ningún otro sitio-

\- Ay vamos, no deberías preocuparte tanto- aseguró MJ poniéndose detrás de él y llevando ambas manos a sus hombros- tú y "Mysterio" podrán con ellos-

\- No son ellos los que me preocupan- aceptó- es quién este detrás- se cruzó de brazos.

\- El imbécil que este detrás de todo no puede superarlos- sonrió su amiga.

\- Si tú lo dices- aceptó vacilante.

\- Ey amigo... mira la hora, necesitas ir a prepararte- le señaló Ned.

\- ¿Eh?... Ah sí claro- respondió- usaré de tu cuarto... ¿Te importa?- preguntó caminando al ascensor mientras acomodaba su mochila a la espalda.

El pelinegro negó con una sonrisa.

Cuando su amigo se fue MJ sacó un celular de su bolsillo, solo que, no era el suyo.

\- Menos mal que eres de los nuestros o serías una de las criminales más buscadas en el mundo- aseguró Ned.

\- Claro que no- se burló la chica- para que me buscaran, tendrían que saber que fui yo- sonrió con cierta malisia.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con su teléfono? ¿No crees que notará que le falta?- quiso saber.

\- Si lo pensara, no se lo hubiera quitado... primero Beck no le ha escrito en toda la tarde... segundo, está tan distraído que dudo que se de cuenta que le falta... solo necesito esconderlo- respondió.

\- ¿Esconderlo? ¿Qué planeas?- sonrió divertido pues, su amiga tenía "esa" mirada en la que solía planear alguna maldad.

\- Solo quiero "charlar" con Quentin... y sé que Peter no me dejará, así que solo... me gano tiempo y tú vas a ayudar- lo señaló.

\- Solo... no lo espantes demasiado- aceptó.

\- ¿Cómo crees?- sonrió intentando parecer tierna.

La chica miró a su alrededor con el aparato en mano. Se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto, junto a la mesa, del lado que había estado parado Peter había un pequeño bote en el que tiraban todos los papeles con ideas fallidas o descartadas de sus planes. Lo dejó caer allí, sobresalía lo suficiente para que lo viera pero, conociendo a su amigo, lo suficiente para que también lo pasara por alto.

...

Mientras, Peter se había arreglado en la habitación de su amigo. Le encantaba estar allí, sobre todo por la cantidad de juegos, figuras de acción y construcciones de legos ordenadas de una manera casi armoniosa.

Cuando acabó llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- ¿Dónde está mi celular?- preguntó confundido.

Rápidamente volvió a bajar y pedirle ayuda a sus amigos. Pero casi al mismo tiempo el timbre de la casa sonó.

\- ¡Es Beck!- gritó Ned mirando por la cámara de la puerta.

\- Chicos, necesito mi celular- pidió.

\- ¡Yo voy!- esquivó a su amigo- ustedes encuentren ese aparato- agregó mientras veía como su amigo observaba cerca de las computadoras.

Desvió su vista a Ned quien asintió levemente y luego salió del lugar.

\- Ned...- reclamó el chico sin mirarlo- ¿Dónde lo dejé?-

Antes de que volviera a girarse, el pelinegro quitó la imagen de la pantalla, no tenía mucha idea de lo que haría su amiga, pero era mejor no verla.

\- ¿Por qué no la buscas por ahí?- señaló la mesa en la que habían estado.

\- ¡Ven ayúdame!- lo jaló del brazo.

\- Sí, sí, voy- respondió su amigo.

...

MJ salió del ascensor con su típica sonrisa tierna pero que, a la vez, era pícara. Y caminando con saltitos fue hasta la puerta principal. La abrió de golpe quedando frente al hombre que la pasaba, como mínimo, por media cabeza. Traía una gorra y lentes, como lo hacía al ir a buscar a Peter al colegio, para que no lo reconocieran tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser Quentin Beck!- sonrió recargándose en la puerta- Soy Michelle Jones, un gusto- extendió su mano.

El nombrado la miró de pies a cabeza. Ella ni se inmutó, ni siquiera cambió su sonrisa.

\- Sí... soy yo- aceptó su saludo, él sabía que la conocía, pero nunca la había tenido tan de cerca.

\- No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar así que... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido tú día? Cuéntame... Peter viene en un momento- aclaró.

\- Muy bien a decir verdad- había algo en la actitud de la chica que lo incomodaba- ¿Tú como estás?- preguntó para no parecer grosero.

\- ¡Perfectamente!- respondió- bueno...- dudó- a decir verdad... estoy algo preocupada...- su expresión cambió a una pensativa.

\- ¿Por qué estarías preocupada?- quiso saber Beck.

\- Bueno... mi mejor amigo, osea Peter, va a salir contigo- lo señaló- quiero decir, no es como que tenga algo en contra tuya... después de todo, eres quien salvó a Pet... dos veces- reconoció- Pero, aún así, no puedo pasar por alto que eres la razón por la que desapareció como por cinco días...- el contrario arrugó la nariz por unos instantes- Créeme que él realmente está esperando que esto sea real y que no estés jugando con él como la última vez... llevan un tiempo juntos, así que asumiré que no está en tú cabeza hacer nada malo- su tono de voz dejaba de ser amigable- Pero más te vale que me escuches porque, como Peter llegué a venir mal una vez... ¡Una vez!- remarcó- ni tú traje con lucecitas, ni tú estúpida pecera podrán protegerte de lo que te haré, créeme Quentin Beck, no quiero ver a Peter mal por tú culpa o haré que tú vida realmente sea un infierno- acabó.

...

\- ¡Aquí está!- gritó con toda felicidad el chico al sacar su celular de entre los papeles- ¿Cuándo llegó allí?- preguntó confuso.

\- No tengo idea amigo- se hizo completamente el desentendido.

\- Bueno, ya me voy- aseguró tomando algo de uno de los estantes- No quiero ni pensar en lo que MJ debe de estarle diciendo a Quentin... ¡Adiós!- saludó.

Y sin esperar una respuesta salió del lugar. Prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Entendiste?- escuchó la voz de su amiga.

\- Sí, claro- respondió Beck.

Él llegó hasta el lugar, siendo recibido por ambos, ella sonriente y él sonrió en el mismo momento en que lo vió.

\- Hola, siento la tardanza, perdí mi celular- aseguró Peter.

\- No hay problema, Michelle me platicaba sobre ti- respondió el mayor.

\- Ay no ¿Qué te dijo?- se mordió el labio preocupado.

\- Nada malo- se defendió la morena.

\- Es cierto, todo está bien- apoyó sus palabras.

\- Bueno, entonces... ¿Nos vamos?- fue más un pedido que una pregunta.

\- Claro ¡Vamos!- aseguró Beck.

Ambos abandonaron el lugar, Quentin se giró una última vez para divisar la mirada asesina de Michelle mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Te asustó?- preguntó Peter luego de haberse alejado del lugar.

\- ¿Ella? Oh vamos- le restó importancia.

\- Ay gracias- susurró- pensé que te amenazaría o algo- explicó.

Beck le sonrió de lado nuevamente.

\- De todas formas... ¿A dónde vamos? Somos "civiles"- bromeó- ¿A dónde me llevarás?-

\- Como "civiles" que somos... ¿Qué te parece un paseo por el parque? Y luego iremos al centro a cenar o algo- se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Un día en paz para los héroes? No suele pasar seguido- razonó- pero me encanta la idea- aceptó.

Peter lo observó caminar a su lado. Poco a poco comenzó a dirigir su dirección a la de su compañero, acercándose cada vez más hasta el punto en que sus manos se rozaron y sintieron la electricidad recorrerlos. El mayor cortó aquella distancia y tomó la mano de Peter. Este último sonrió mirando al suelo.

Y fue aquella sonrisa la que no se pudo quitar en toda la tarde. A dónde sea que iban, él se mantenía sonriente, y eso provoca que Beck no pudiera quitarse su sonrisa tampoco.

Caminaron por todo el parque, lo rodearon, atravesaron, se sentaron bajo los árboles. Definitivamente no les quedó lugar sin ver. Y todo con la misma excusa "solo un poco más".

\- Ya tengo calor- se quejó Peter mientras se quitaba su chamarra atándola a la altura de la cintura.

Beck no dudó en pasar la vista por todo el torso del muchacho, que simplemente había quedado con una camisa de lineas azules. Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus brazos, los cuales tenían algunas marcas y, en su brazo izquierdo, una evidente cicatriz, apretó los dientes y miró el suelo. Una enorme sensación de culpa lo invadió.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el menor, quien se había distraído con unos niños que pasaban a su lado jugando.

\- ¿Ah?- preguntó Beck- sí, sí- respondió.

El chico podía ser muy inocente, pero no era tonto. Rápidamente se dio cuenta a qué se debía su actitud.

\- No te preocupes...- aseguró quitándole los lentes para poder verlo a los ojos- no es tú culpa-

\- Sí claro- afirmó sarcástico.

\- Quentin... tú no querías que pasara, quisiste impedirlo- agregó.

\- Pero no lo hice- resopló.

Parker pensó en alguna forma de converserlo.

\- No sé qué locura te dió esa noche y, hasta cierto punto, no quería ir contigo... pero, también quería creer que una parte de ti realmente era como esa ilusión, y menos mal que lo hice, Beck... dime la verdad... ¿Alguna vez quisiste hacerme verdadero daño?- preguntó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- aseguró casi al instante- A decir verdad... cuando todo eso comenzó, creí que me encontraría con un niño igual a Stark, arrogante, presuntuoso, egoísta, que solo hacía lo que hacía por reconocimiento de los demás, que era capaz de lo que fuera por él- aceptó- Pero... cuando te conocí, eras todo lo opuesto a lo que podía imaginar, eras dulce, amable, compasivo, inteligente... hasta inseguro- el menor sintió su cara calentarse- no quise que te involucraras más de lo debido, créeme que si tú amiga nunca hubiera encontrado esa cámara, yo jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice, pero... mis compañeros tenían otras ideas sobre ti y yo... tenía miedo... pero no podía dejarte morir ahí, no lo merecías y Peter yo...- se detuvo a pensar en lo que le diría.

\- ¿Sí?- lo alentó.

\- Peter yo me enamoré de ti- aseguró Beck- me enamoré completamente y sabía que si te perdía, jamás iba a poder quitarme esa culpa... aunque tú, me odiaras por el resto de tú vida, estarías vivo- al acabar, los brazos de Parker lo rodearon por completo.

\- Quentin- pronunció- Realmente cumpliste la promesa que hiciste, tú eres Mysterio y nadie puede dudarlo... y... y yo... ¡Yo también estoy enamorado de ti!- aceptó con la cara completamente roja.

\- Entonces... dime... ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?- inquirió curioso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí Beck!- aseguró con felicidad.

El mayor no esperó para tomarlo de la cintura y levantarlo levemente del suelo para hacerlo quedar a su altura y besarlo.

\- Gracias, por darme la oportunidad- susurró al separarse.

\- No dejes que se escape- respondió sonriente.

\- Vamos, aún nos queda un lugar al que ir- habló Beck, bajando a su pareja.

Peter arrugó los labios con molestia cuando lo soltó.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó el mayor entre risas.

\- Date la vuelta- ordenó- date la vuelta- repitió ante la mirada confusa de su nuevo (y primer) novio.

Quentin no objetó nada más e hizo lo que le dijeron. Peter retrocedió un par de pasos y tomó carrera para llegar hasta la espalda de su pareja y saltar, rodeandole el cuello con los brazos y las caderas con las piernas.

\- Cargame- dijo como un niño pequeño.

\- Y yo pensaba que no eras un "niño mimado"- se burló.

\- Tú puedes "mimarme" ¿No?- respondió intentando fingir superioridad.

Cuando Quentin comenzó a caminar él apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor.

\- ¿Ya te he dicho lo asombroso que eres?- preguntó Parker.

\- Solo unas... cientos de veces- sonrió Beck.

\- No creo que sean suficientes... eres asombroso- reafirmó.

\- Y tú eres adorable- contestó.

Se encaminaron al centro, donde, se suponía, irían a cenar.

Sí, este sería el tipo de historia perfecta, pero, es una historia de super héroes y en ellas, siempre tiene que pasar algo malo, ni el bien, ni el mal pueden dormir. Y eso aquí, va a pasar.

...

Había mucha gente en el centro, después de todo, era Viernes y el día era espectacular para salir con tus amigos o pareja. Así que estaban rodeados de personas.

Pero ellos venían en su propio mundo. Peter se había bajado de la espalda de Beck y caminaba abrazado a su brazo. Estaba completamente embelesado con la figura del mayor. No podía creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando. ¿Y qué tal si todo era un sueño? ¿Y si nada era real? ¿Y si todo había sido creado por su imaginación? ¿Y si pronto despertaría para darse cuenta de que Beck no estaba allí? Esas y más preguntas comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza, haciendo que se tomará aún más fuerte del mayor, cerrando los ojos y deteniendo su andar.

\- ¿Pet? ¿Qué pasa?- a Quentin se le había hecho raro aquella acción.

\- Esto es real ¿Verdad?... No estoy soñando... no es una ilusión- fue una mezcla entre afirmación y pregunta, pues no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos hacer.

Sintió que el mayor se paraba delante de él, sin soltar su agarre.

\- Peter, abre los ojos por favor- pidió.

Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por aquellos ojos celestes, cercanos a un color zafiro que le daban la impresión de estar creados en el mismísimo cielo. Le sonreía, le sonreía de aquella manera tan dulce, solo a él, en aquella tarde... no... no solo en aquella tarde... desde el día que Quentin Beck había vuelto, él, Peter Parker, se había convertido en el receptor de aquellas dulces sonrisas. Las que podían hacerlo olvidar completamente de su alrededor y centrarse solo en el mayor. Y este, estaba perdido en aquel rostro inocente que tenía delante, esa mirada segura pero a la vez temerosa que a veces portaba aquel chico, y él era el único que podía estar tan cerca como para apreciarlo por completo. El mundo podía sentir envidia de ellos dos, que se tenían tan cerca y de que no iban a ocultarlo, llevaban años con aquel secreto guardado, ya no más.

Beck lo tomó del mentón y Parker llevó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del mayor para poder atraerse mutuamente y volver a unirse en un beso. Era tan divertido, ni siquiera estaban consientes de las miradas a su alrededor, de todo tipo en realidad, aunque no hace falta detallarlas.

Pero una fuerte puntada en su cabeza hizo que Peter se separara con rapidez mirando a su alrededor repleto de preocupación.

\- Hey ¿Qué pasa?- susurró Quentin que ya conocía aquel actuar.

\- Hay... hay alguien aquí- aseguró intentando ver entre las personas.

El mayor imitó su acción, intentaban reconocer alguno de los rostros que pasaban a sus lados. Peter sentía su sentido arácnido alertarle sin parar, pero no podía encontrar la causa de aquello. Allí no parecía haber nadie, las pantallas de los televisores comenzaron a marcar una alerta como "Urgente". Los héroes se miraron antes de centrar su atención el ellas.

La expresión del menor cambió a una de molestia cuando se dio cuenta de que el presentador no era nada más ni nada menos que J. Jonah Jameson, suspirando frustrado. Aunque, eso se interrumpió cuando leyó el encabezado de la nueva noticia.

\- La verdadera identidad de Spiderman- susurró completamente confundido.

No estaba prestando atención a lo que Jameson decía, de seguro eran las mismas estupideces de siempre, como que él era un peligro para todo y tonterías parecidas. ¿Era eso lo que su sentido arácnido le advertía? Necesitaba quitarlo o estaría en problemas.

Hizo lo primero que vino a su cabeza, tomar lo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, las gafas de E.D.I.T.H. se las colocó y llamó, en un susurro, el nombre de la inteligencia para activarlas.

\- Necesito que quites la transmisión de Jameson- pidió.

\- Trabajando en eso Peter- respondió E.D.I.T.H.

El chico se centró en mirar lo que le mostraban las gafas. Veía como el programa abría y cerraba ventanas, ingresando códigos, aún así se le hacía difícil concentrarse con las contantes punzadas en su cabeza.

\- Vamos E.D.I.T.H. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con cierta desesperación.

\- No puedo localizar la fuente, algo interfiere con mis sistemas- aseguró.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si nadie conoce... ¡Beck!- llamó mientras se colgaba del brazo del mayor- Están aquí, ellos están aquí- susurró con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?- preguntó dando otra mirada a su alrededor.

\- No puedo usar a E.D.I.T.H.- aseguró quitándose las gafas y volviendo a ponerlas en sus bolsillo- Nadie conoce su tecnología como para saber evadirla... nadie excepto los que la usaron... eso solo te deja a ti y a...-

\- William- susurró el mayor.

Lo último que se escuchó de aquella pantalla en verde fue un "yo..." que rápidamente fue interrumpido por una fotografía gris con un signo de interrogación en medio.

\- Ay Spiderman- se escuchó aquella voz distorsionada que Peter había conocido tiempo atrás- Sí que eres impaciente-

\- Maldito cobarde- susurró para sí mismo el menor.

\- Pensaba mostrarle a todos quién eres, después de todo... estás aquí en el centro justo ahora- las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a susurrar intrigadas.

Peter juntó sus muñecas, haciendo que se activaran los lanza telarañas que siempre llevaba en ellas a modo de brazaletes.

\- Pero creo, que será mejor que tú mismo te muestres ante todos- el silencio volvió a reinar, incluso hasta daba miedo, ese lugar no era tan tranquilo y no escuchar ruido alguno era inquietante- Vamos, no seas tímido- canturreó la voz.

Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que saliera de su escondite y se enfrentara a él como es debido, el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba a cada segundo, lo que sea que podría pasar representaba un gran peligro, pero solo veía personas normales, que ni siquiera paraban su vista en él a la hora de observar su alrededor.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí- le susurró Beck.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea- respondió preocupado.

\- ¿No? ¿Nada?... Bueno, supongo que seré yo el que te haga salir- afirmó.

Y nuevamente un silencio abrazador calló sobre todo el lugar. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo lo atacaría? ¿Cómo se protegería? No tenía su traje, ni Beck tampoco. Que tonto había sido al salir de su casa sin él ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar? ¿Cómo podía estar tan distraído?

De pronto, sintió lo que podría pasar, a su derecha, nuevamente aquel dolor fuerte.

\- ¡Beck!- llamó, intentando pasar junto a su pareja- ¡A tú derecha!- advirtió.

Pero, antes de poder cubrirlo uno de los brazos del mayor se puso delante de él y lo empujó con fuerza hacia el suelo y, por estar pensando en otro ataque, no pudo evitarlo. ¿Qué carajos hacía Quentin?. No tuvo que esperar para saberlo pues en el mismo instante que quiso levantarse el ruido de un disparo lo dejó helado.

Como una flecha, cientos de recuerdos atravesaron su mente, no era como si no los tuviera presentes, pero aquello había desatado que todos lo golpearan juntos. Quería hablar, pero sentía que si abría la boca lo único que saldría serían gritos de furia y angustia. No podía llevar su mirada a Beck, no quería hacerlo.

Al sentarse en el suelo su vista fue hacia delante, donde aquel hombre se mantenía erguido, con el arma echando humo, con su sonrisa tan cínica y maldita como la recordaba. Las personas a su alrededor se habían apartado, su sentido común pedía porque alguna llamara a la policía. Pero otra parte de él quería hacer justicia por si mismo, no era su forma aunque... en aquel momento...

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, rápidamente se levantó mientras el contrario se giraba para irse. Nuevamente sintió que su alrededor desaparecía, pero esta vez era por el odio que lo invadía por completo y que tomaba el control de todas sus acciones.

Dándole igual todo, apuntó sus telarañas y se la lanzó. Apenas hizo contacto con William el chico la jaló de regreso a él y, en un movimiento rápido lo acorraló contra la pared del edificio que estaba, en un principio, detrás de él. Sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa y haciendo que soltara el arma.

De aquella manera, sí que podía llegar a dar miedo.

\- Oh... ¿Ahora sí eh? Hubieras empezado por ahí- sonrió sarcástico- me hubieras ahorrado mucho trabajo si me decías que disparando podías mostrar quién eras- agregó- Esta vez no lo salvaste-

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios te tomas todo como una maldita broma?!- estalló el joven, estampándolo contra la pared nuevamente.

\- Así lo aprendí- contestó despreocupado- cuando trabajas con Tony Stark aprendes a dejar de preocuparte por to- antes de poder terminar recibió un golpe de parte del menor.

\- ¡Callate! ¡Cierra tú maldita boca! No puedes nombrar a Stark, tú no estás en posición de eso- la ira que llevaba cada una de sus palabras era notable.

\- Aaww... ¿El niño se siente mejor si tiene sus estúpidas rabietas?- realmente comenzaba a hacerle imposible no desatar una lluvia de golpes sobre él- ¡Vamos Peter Parker! ¡Muestranos como es el siguiente Iron Man!... Ah no, lo siento... que tú jamás lograrás lo que Tony... si ni siquiera puedes cuidar tú alrededor- sonrió.

\- ¡Suficiente!- gritó dándole otro golpe en el rostro- ¡Estoy harto de ti!- volvió a golpearlo- ¡¿Cuál es el maldito punto de sea yo el que sufra por Stark?!- otro- ¡Me hiciste lo que quisiste por días! ¡Y ahora regresas solo para arruinarmelo nuevamente!- otro más- ¡Estoy harto de ti y de tus estupideces!-

Sentía las voces de su alrededor, pero estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no podía captarlas.

\- Un niño y un traidor que se creen héroes- se burló.

\- Peter...- la voz de Quentin intentaba llamarlo, pero él no lo notaba o, no lo registraba.

\- ¡No soy un niño!- aseguró volviendo a golpearlo contra la pared- ¡Por tú culpa jamás volví a ser un niño!-

\- Solo te enseñé la realidad del mundo- aseguró- Tú realidad... eres solo un chico con traje avanzado... nada más-

Peter sonrió de manera amarga.

\- ¿Tú crees que todo lo que hago es gracias a ese traje?- preguntó.

\- ¿Ah no?... solo mírate, una vez que sales sin él y ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias?- ambos mantuvieron la mirada en la del otro- ¿Qué eres sin ese traje?-

Peter bajó la mirada, quería golpearlo hasta que se callara, que hacer que se arrepintiera de cada palabra. Ese hombre, lo tenía delante, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Eso haría, él se encargaría de que William...

\- ¡Spiderman!- aquel grito sí logró hacerlo caer en la realidad.

Beck, ¡Tenía que ayudar a Beck!. Soltó a William, que cayó al suelo rápidamente y, en cuántito quiso levantar las manos, Peter lanzó nuevamente su telaraña, creando una esposas que servirían por un tiempo.

El chico se dejó caer junto a Beck, quien mantenía ambas manos en su abdomen, su ropa y manos se comenzaban a manchar de rojo. Peter se sintió alarmado y tomó nuevamente a E.D.I.T.H. para usarla.

Colocó sus manos sobre las de su pareja y ejerció aún más presión en un intento porque la sangre dejara de salir.

\- ¡Llama a Happy, a Ned y MJ ahora E.D.I.T.H.!- dijo.

El ruido lejano de las ambulancias resonaba en su cabeza.

\- Vamos Beck, resiste, por favor- rogó sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba nuevamente.

Aquello ya no podía ser real, pero tampoco era un sueño, aquello era una pesadilla, no de nuevo.

\- Hey... está bien... ¿Sí?- intentó calmarlo el mayor.

\- ¡No! No lo está, nada de esto está bien- reclamó- ¡Te lo dije! Nada de esto es justo-

\- Vamos... Pet... todo estará bien- intentó sonreirle.

\- ¡Es lo que me vengo repitiendo desde hace años!- aceptó molesto- ¡¿Y qué ha salido bien?! Perdí a mis padres... perdí a mi tío... perdí al Sr. Stark... por favor Beck, no puedo perderte también- no pudo evitar dejar salir sus lágrimas- no lo soportaré, ya no... te necesito, por favor- rogó.

Peter levantó su mirada de sus manos para observarlo. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

\- Beck, no te duermas...- dijo- Cuéntame... cuéntame algo- le pidió intentando sonreír.

\- ¿Qué... Que quieres... saber?- preguntó el mayor.

Las sirenas sonaban más cerca, necesitaba tiempo.

\- Dime... que es lo que más te gusta de mi- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Bueno... tú me gustas... porque... maldición... Peter... eres un... eres un ángel- afirmó a lo que el menor rió.

\- Ay vamos, creo que exageras- respondió divertido.

\- ¿Por... Por qué... lo haría?- aseguró.

\- Porque te gusta exagerar- respondió.

Peter notaba que la respiración del mayor era más lenta.

\- No cierres, los ojos Quentin, por favor- le pidió.

\- Yo...- no pudo evitar toser, haciendo que sus ropas se marcharan de gotas de sangre.

\- Vamos, vamos- susurró.

Detrás de él las personas comenzaron a abrir un camino, por el que pasaron tres paramédicos que no dudaron en arrodillarse junto a al chico.

Le pidieron que se apartara, pero Peter no quería hacerlo, no quería dejarlo. Sintió que unas manos lo tomaban de los hombros para ponerlo de pie. Y, con aquella acción, el flashback de aquel día volvió a su mente. Sintiéndose nuevamente ese niño de dieciséis años que se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo de aquella persona que tanto admiraba (y en este caso amaba) y no podía hacer nada, porque no había hecho nada.

Pero el jalón que recibió lo hizo caer en realidad, levantándose lentamente y dejando a los que sabían trabajar. Cuando se giró era MJ la que lo había sacado de ahí, quien lo observaba, igual que Ned, llenos de preocupación.

No quiso esperar para abrazar a la chica, la cual, no dudó en corresponderle. Ella podía parecer muy mala si lo quería, pero, sabía perfectamente cuando no era momento de bromear con nada, en aquel momento Peter estaba destrozado. Le hizo señas al pelinegro para que también se sumara al momento.

"Es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa" repetía una y otra vez el castaño.

\- No, no lo es- sentenció su amiga luego de como la décima vez de escucharlo.

\- Amigo, querías algo normal, algo en lo que no tuvieras que ser un super héroe, no es tú culpa- recalcó Ned.

\- Yo... yo debí saberlo... nunca... nada me sale tan bien... tan... tan perfecto- respondió.

De manera brusca la chica lo apartó de ella, él se quedó confundido mientras la observaba.

\- No es tú culpa Peter, nunca lo es... tú no disparaste, tú no pusiste a nadie frente a esa pistola, el único culpable del mal es aquel que lo hace- afirmó segura.

\- Y tú, eres el ser humano más alejado del Lado Oscuro que conozco- afirmó Ned, haciendo sonreír a su amigo por las palabras usadas.

\- Que ternura... el niño llora- escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Cierra la boca!- aquella advertencia no venía de ninguno de ellos.

Peter se giró confundido. Viendo a una chica un tanto menor que ellos.

\- Ella... ya me cayó bien- susurró MJ.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a Mysterio y Spiderman?- reclamó un hombre.

Comenzaron a escucharse cientos de gritos dirigidos a William.

\- Hey...- la chica se le acercó llamando su atención- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Peter no estuvo seguro de como reaccionar, solo asintió mientras se limpiaba el rostro con sus manos.

La policía no tardó en aparecer para llevárselo. Antes de que pudieran sacarlo de ahí, habló:

\- No creas que por esto has ganado- advirtió.

\- ¿Dónde están SandMan y Octopus?- preguntó el menor.

\- Si te lo dijera, te estaría ayudando, y prefiero morir antes que eso- aseguró- pero te diré algo, ellos no están solos-

\- Todos estos problemas... ¿Por esto?- se quitó las gafas y las sostuvo delante del hombre- Adivina... ¡Son mías!... y ni en un millón de años alguien como tú podría tenerlas- aseguró.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?- respondió- Tú solo no podrás con todo-

\- No te preocupes por eso- MJ tomó la palabra- Él nunca va a estar solo-

\- Además...- agregó Peter- Yo soy Spiderman- le sonrió en burla.

\- Ya quiero ver qué intentan- completó Ned.

Los oficiales lo jalaron para sacarlo de allí.

\- Me encantaría ver tú cara cuando te digan que Quentin Beck está muerto- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Peter sintió como si su corazón se detuviera y su cuerpo entero se congelara, aún así, frunció el ceño.

\- Realmente te arrepentirás si eso llega a ocurrir- sentenció antes de verlo desaparecer entre la gente.

\- A veces lamento que asesinar es ilegal- aceptó MJ cruzándose de brazos.

\- MJ...- le llamó la atención Ned.

\- Sí, sí, lo sé... ahora- tomó al castaño del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el otro lado- vamos, Happy nos espera-

Peter se soltó del agarre y comenzó a correr en aquella dirección. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero tampoco le importaba.

Cuando los vió llegar Happy abrió la puerta del auto y los tres, prácticamente, saltaron dentro. El mayor también entró y comenzó a conducir.

\- ¡Espera!- dijo Peter- ¿Cómo sabremos a dónde llevaron a Beck?- preguntó.

\- ¿Crees que estaría conduciendo si no lo sé?- respondió Happy- cada ambulancia tiene un número placa asignado, conociéndolo y buscándolos en la base de datos sabes a dónde pertenecen- explicó.

\- ¿Cómo viste su placa?- preguntó Ned.

\- ¿No pensarán que me quedé parado junto al auto esperándolos o sí?- les sonrió.

...

Apenas llegaron, Peter salió, prácticamente, disparado del auto hacia la recepción del hospital. Sus amigos debieron apresurarse para no perderlo de vista.

\- Busco a Quentin Beck- dijo con tal rapidez que, si la mujer de la recepción no hubiera estado acostumbrada a esas situaciones, otra persona no le hubiera entendido.

\- Solo puedo dejar pasar a su familia- respondió la mujer.

Peter se lo pensó por unos segundos.

\- Soy su novio- sentenció.

\- ¿Su novio?- preguntó ella más confundida que otra cosa.

\- Sí... ¿Cuál es el problema?- inquirió.

\- No nada, eres como la quinta persona que afirma tener una relación con él para pasar a verlo, solo que todas eran mujeres- explicó ella tecleando en la computadora.

\- Chica, créeme, él es la única pareja que Quentin Beck querría tener- afirmó MJ.

La mujer suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Está bien, tienes una mirada diferente a las demás, supongo que puedo decirte... está en sala de operaciones, por ese pasillo- señaló.

\- Gracias- afirmó el chico antes de dirigirse al lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ned.

\- Claro- aseguró Peter sarcástico- mi pareja podría morir y un grupo de extrañas se quiere aprovechar de él- susurró.

\- Lo divertido es que te ves adorable estando celoso- respondió MJ sacando su celular para poner la cámara.

Su amigo rodeó los ojos.

Al llegar al final del pasillo Peter se quedó de pie en una de las esquinas con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en el suelo. Sus amigos se pararon a sus lados aunque no le dijeron nada más.

...

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que salieran. El chico sintió que respiraba de alivio cuando las puertas del aquella sala se abrieron y salió una camilla que se dirigía a una habitación. La médica que salió con los enfermeros les estaba dando diferentes órdenes mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. El grupo de amigos fue detrás.

El personal del hospital entró en una de las habitaciones.

\- Ve tú- lo empujó Ned- Ve y habla-

Caminó lo poco que le quedaba hasta llegar a la puerta mientras una mujer peliroja salía.

\- ¿Puedo saber cómo está?- inquirió con repleta preocupación.

\- Por supuesto, él perdió bastante sangre, pero conseguimos estabilizarlo, no puedo decirte con exactitud cuándo despertará, pues deben sanar la herida, interna y externamente, al menor no tiene problemas respiratorios y...- explicaba.

\- Él... él... puede...- aquella idea no le agradaba en ningún sentido.

\- No- respondió la mujer al darse cuenta a lo que se refería- debería estar fuera de peligro, no te preocupes- ella le sonrió- hiciste muy bien tú trabajo y me asegúrate de hacer el mío- concluyó guiñandole un ojo.

El chico sonrió en respuesta antes de que ella se marchara. Soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de dejarse caer en la fila de asientos que estaban detrás de él, sintió que una presión en su pecho desaparecía.

\- Mi sexto sentido me dice que todo está bien- aseguró Ned parándose a su lado.

\- ¿Sexto sentido?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tú tienes tú "sentido arácnido"... yo tengo mi "sexto sentido"- respondió riendo.

\- Y ahí están lo dos tontos que conozco- aseguró MJ poniéndose detrás de él.

\- Y que amas- agregó Ned.

\- Que conozco- remarcó ella.

\- Parece que no han recibido malas noticias- la voz de Happy se hizo presente.

Peter se acomodó en su asiento para que el hombre pudiera sentarse a su lado.

\- Al menos Quentin está a salvo- respondió Peter.

\- ¿"Al menos"?- preguntó Happy.

\- Es que, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi o... o de ustedes- los señaló- es muy probable que mi identidad ya diera la vuelta al mundo-

\- Podríamos ¿Borrarla de Internet?- sugirió Ned.

\- No es mala idea- concordó MJ.

\- Vamos chicos, saben perfectamente que una vez que algo está allí no hay forma de quitarlo- replicó Peter.

\- Quizás si obtenemos las computadoras de S.H.I.E.L.D.- dijo la chica.

\- No- aseguró Happy- Créanme que a Fury no le hará ninguna gracia que ustedes se metan en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- quisieron saber.

\- ¿Me están preguntando enserio?- habló el mayor.

-Entonces... supongo que ahora... tendré que seguir con esto- suspiró Peter.

\- Hey, escucha... ya he lidiado con personas sabiendo la identidad de un héroe- le sonrío.

\- Pero ustedes...- iba a decir.

\- Si vas a decir la típica tontería de "sus vidas están en riesgo" mejor no hables- lo detuvo MJ- Lo tenemos en claro y si estamos aquí es por algo- sentenció.

\- Eso sí- agregó Ned- ahora todo el mundo sabrá que Mysterio y Spiderman están saliendo- razonó.

\- ¿Saliendo?- el hombre si dirigió al nombrado.

Peter se quejó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

\- Perfecto- dijo.

Tenía más cosas que explicar.

...

Las horas pasaron con los cuatro en el hospital. Happy incluso fue a buscarles de comer, pues Peter no pensaba regresar a su casa y sus amigos, obviamente, no iban a dejarlo solo. En un punto de la noche todos se quedaron dormidos menos Parker. Había estado entrando y saliendo de la habitación de Beck y caminando de un lado a otro, no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de sueño.

Esa fue su rutina por casi una semana, May le llevaba ropa para que pudiera vestirse, Happy era su mayor compañía, MJ y Ned se encargaban de mantener la ciudad vigilada. Incluso les había pedido un favor:

\- Terminen el proyecto que está sobre la mesa de trabajo- pidió.

\- ¿Como se supone que lo haga? Es tú idea y...- respondió Ned cuando fue interrumpido.

\- Los planos están en la computadora, y... ambos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacerlo- aseguró.

Su cabello siempre acababa siendo un desastre por la cantidad de veces que lo revolvía. Era muy consiente de la cantidad de atención que recibía al estar allí, pero los ignoraba a todos, aunque eso le valiera luego de malas palabras dirigidas a él.

Aquel sábado se había encerrado en habitación de Quentin sin ganas de salir. Lo observaba, observaba su alrededor y pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que había pasado.

"No están solos" había afirmado ese detestable hombre. Saber quiénes podían estar con ellos debería ser su prioridad, pero no podía salir de ese lugar.

\- Maldición... debí haber retrocedido cuando MJ y Ned me lo dijeron- susurró dejándose caer en el sillón del lugar- ¿Por qué tengo tantos enemigos?- preguntó al aire- Apuesto a que ningún vengador tiene esa cantidad- afirmó.

Sabía que sus problemas solían ser mayores a sus soluciones pero aquello se salía de su control por mucho.

\- ¿Por qué teníamos que salir sin los trajes? Todos saben quiénes somos ahora, Fury no debe de estar contento, ¡AHG!- exclamó molesto.

Buscó en su bolsillo trasero las gafas que colgaban del mismo y se las puso.

\- E.D.I.T.H. ¿Tienes grabaciones de ese día?- preguntó, recordando una de las funciones que las gafas, al igual que su traje, traían consigo.

\- Claro Peter... ¿Deseas reproducirlas?- preguntó casi al instante la inteligencia.

\- Sí por favor- respondió.

Frente a sus ojos se mostró la grabación, el chico volvió a caminar por el lugar con sus brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Nada de esto es extraño!- reclamó luego de un rato- Esto realmente fue una pésima idea- aceptó recargándose en la pared.

\- Vaya... primera cita- escuchó en un tono más bajo.

Sin dudarlo llevó su vista a Quentin, quien tenía sus ojos levemente abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La sonrisa de Peter no se hizo esperar con unas inmensas ganas de saltarle encima.

\- ¡Beck! ¡Estás vivo!- exclamó.

El mayor se acomodó en la cama para quedar más sentado. Y el castaño lo aprovechó para abrazarlo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer una tontería parecida- le ordenó.

\- ¿Que no es ese el trabajo de un héroe?- preguntó Quentin.

\- Cállate- agregó sonriente.

\- Pero si tú mismo...- iba a reclamar.

Pero Peter no se lo permitió, se sentó sobre la cama y le dio un pequeño beso que dejó al mayor en silencio.

\- ¿Ya te callas?- preguntó sonriente- Ya sé lo que dije- afirmó.

\- Si me das más de esos haré lo que quieras- respondió.

Peter mojó sus labios con su lengua mientras sonreía intentando parecer malvado.

\- No te separes de mi jamás- dijo nuevamente a modo de ordenó.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez se encargó de que Beck le dejara que sus lenguas tuvieran una pequeña batalla, mientras ellos disfrutaban.

Se separaron con su respiración agitada.

\- Lo que tú digas- respondió Beck.

La puerta del lugar sonó y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia allí.

\- Pasen- afirmó Peter al reconocer las siluetas de sus amigos.

\- Y así es como termina la feliz pareja unida- dramatizó Ned.

MJ caminó hasta el lado opuesto de la cama en el que estaba Peter y, sin dudarlo, golpeó a Quentin en el brazo.

\- ¡MJ!- se alarmó el castaño.

\- Te advertí que no lo hicieras llorar- se dirigió al mayor.

\- Lo siento- aceptó este sonriendo.

\- Con que así es el gran Quentin Beck- aseguró Happy- Happy Hogan- extendió su mano.

\- Veo que ya me conoces, un placer- aceptó el saludo.

\- Bueno, ahora que sabemos que estás bien y que tú no harás locuras, supongo que podemos dejarlos solos- concluyó Ned.

\- Tienes razón, ya pueden descansar, ambos- señaló MJ.

Happy solo les sonrió a ambos para salir del lugar seguido por los más jóvenes. Aunque, la castaña no podía irse sin dirigirle una mirada severa a Quentin, no podía estar segura de que Peter la viera, pues se encontraba más centrado en el mayor que en el actuar de su amiga. Cuando la puerta se cerró, todo quedó en silencio.

\- Así que...- hablo Beck- ahora todos conocen quién eres-

\- Sí, respecto a eso, será un gran problema- afirmó- al menos eso creo-

\- ¿Por qué lo crees? Muchos conocían la identidad de los Vengadores y no había tantos problemas- contestó el mayor.

\- Pero en ese momento, existían unos "Vengadores", hoy no queda ninguno- resopló cansado- Además, ya has visto a la prensa... volvían loco a Spiderman, imaginate ahora que saben que soy Peter Parker-

\- Sabrás lidiar con eso y, si no, lo aprenderás, tienes la facilidad de aprender rápido- recalcó Quentin.

\- Gracias- sonrió Peter.

\- Así que... no llevas tú traje pero sí esas gafas contigo- habló nuevamente Beck.

\- ¿Oh?... Ah sí... es que...- buscó las palabras- eran parte de una pequeña sorpresa que tenía para ti... pero, no pude terminarla y... bueno, pasó todo lo demás- contestó.

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Sabes?- se hizo el desentendido completamente- Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Flash al enterarse de que soy Spiderman- razonó medio en burla.

\- ¿Flash Thompson?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de que el chico no iba contestarle su duda, al menos por ahora.

\- Sep, él un gran fan de Spiderman, aunque, ya sabes cómo es conmigo- respondió- imagínate cuando supo que somos la misma persona-

Ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿Has hablado con Fury?- preguntó el mayor.

\- No he hablado con nadie- aseguró Peter- o... algo así... Debo tener cientos de llamadas de Fury en mi teléfono-

\- ¿Lo vas a molestar otra vez?- su tono fue de diversión.

\- Puede ser- vaciló juguetón.

Tiempo después los enfermeros llegaron a revisarlo. Notificaron que la médica volvería a verlos, como cada mañana.

Ninguno tuvo problemas.

Aquella noche fue diferente, Peter se quedó todo el tiempo en aquella habitación y, cuando ambos estuvieron cansados, se recostó junto a Quentin. Y ambos cayeron dormidos casi al instante.

...

Unos pocos días más pasaron hasta que los dejaron salir.

\- Vamos, los esperaré en el auto- anunció Happy antes de salir de la habitación.

Beck tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño para vestirse como debía.

\- Ponte esto- el chico le entregó la gorra y las gafas.

Mientras él su ponía las suyas propia.

Salir de allí para llegar al estacionamiento fue casi una odisea. Querían evitar a la mayor gente posible, por lo que terminaron dando más vueltas de las esperadas.

\- No, no... por aquí- aseguraba Peter entre pequeñas risas jalando del brazo a su pareja.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que ya pasamos por allí- respondió Beck intentando ir al lado opuesto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro si todos los pasillos son iguales?- preguntó el chico.

\- ¿Y entonces tú cómo puedes estar seguro?- respondió en burla.

Hacían una pequeña pelea casi en cada esquina. Hasta que llegaron al auto donde prefirieron no explicarle a Happy el por qué de su demora.

\- Vamos a la casa de Ned- dijo el menor confundiendo a sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Por qué iríamos allí?- quiso saber Beck.

\- Porque tengo que darte algo en lo que llevo trabajando un tiempo- aseguró.

\- Fury está buscándolos a ambos- habló Happy.

\- Lo sé- recalcó Peter- Pero no quiero hablar con él ahora... "lo llamaré cuando lo necesite" ¿Recuerdas?-

\- No creo que Nick Fury entienda ese término- aceptó el mayor.

\- Okey, hablaré con él- respondió- luego- sonrió divertido.

...

\- Ven, vamos- dijo Peter apenas bajaron del auto.

Si llegaba a usar más fuerza era seguro que levantaría a su pareja.

Lo guió por la casa hasta llegar al lugar del ascensor. Ambos subieron, Beck intentaba registrar su alrededor, pues el chico iba con tanta emoción que no le bastaba el tiempo.

\- Este lugar es genial- aseguró el mayor cuando estuvieron abajo.

\- Bienvenido- lo recibió MJ.

\- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Ned.

\- Bien, suongo- respondió Beck con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Peter.

Ned señalo uno de los estantes. Su amigo soltó a su pareja para ir hasta ellos y buscar. Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba sacando una pequeña caja que llevó hasta el primer sitio.

\- Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti... ¿Recuerdas?- dijo con un tono juguetón, pues sabía de ante mano la respuesta.

\- Puede ser- respondió Quentin.

\- También te dije... que cuando... confiara plenamente en ti, te lo demostraría de esta manera... que yo... te daría las gafas- explicó- pero...- bajó la mirada por unos segundos- no puedo darte una de las pocas cosas que Tony me dejó- Peter notaba, por la expresión del mayor, que se encontraba confundido- Aún así... he estado trabajando en esto- abrió la cajita, dejando ver un par de gafas muy similares a las suyas con la distinción de que el vidrio de estas era algo verdoso claro- No sé si funcionarán exactamente igual que las de Stark, pero pueden conectarse con E.D.I.T.H. lo que... nos daría a ambos acceso a la inteligencia, aunque claro... estas son originales- sonrió tomando las suyas y extendió la otras a Quentin- ¿Qué dices?-

El mayor lo observó de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó lo que el chico le ofrecía para poder verlas mejor.

\- Gracias- respondió.

\- A ti- respondió el menor.

Beck no esperó para abrazarlo desde la cintura, haciendo que Peter riera mientras lo rodeaba por el el cuello.

\- Ya... pruebatelas- sonrió Parker.

\- Está bien, está bien- aceptó Beck.

Ambos se soltaron y el ojiazul tomó las gafas dejando la caja sobre la mesa. Las observó mejor antes de abrirlas y colocárselas.

\- E.D.I.T.H.- habló el menor- ya puedes hacer la transferencia-

\- Claro Peter- respondió.

Ambos vieron delante una pequeña barra que marcaba el tiempo que llevaría, solo unos segundos. Cuando acabó, Quentin podía ver muchas de las cosas que Peter estaba viendo.

Aunque no se lo diría, había algunas cosas que no había pasado a las gafas de Beck, archivos que habían sido específicamente hechos para él y que prefería que siguiera siendo así.

\- Peter yo...- en realidad no encontraba las palabras para usar.

\- Si se van a poner cursis, me largo de aquí- sentenció MJ.

\- Yo... estoy con ella- señaló Ned.

Peter sonrió divertido ante las advertencias de sus amigos. La chica rodeó los ojos y tomó a su amigo del brazo para salir de aquel lugar, comenzaba a tornarse completamente agobiante las miradas y risas tontas de ese par y habían llegado hace solo unos minutos. 

\- No se pasen- advirtió antes de que las puertas se cerraran y dirigió la mirada, principalmente, a Quentin. 

\- Eres increíble, asombroso y el mejor héroe que podría haberse cruzado en mis planes- aseguró el mayor rodeando nuevamente la cintura de su pareja. 

Peter sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras y también reaccionó al abrazo.

\- Y tú eres el mejor villano al que pude arruinarle los planes- respondió escondiendo su rostro rojizo en el cuello de Beck, este recargó su cabeza en la de él. 

Los dos se balancearon de lado a lado con suavidad, con sus ojos cerrados, respirando el aroma del otro, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía, que todo lo que podían escuchar era la respiración del otro, tranquila y pausada. Ese era su mundo, uno, en el que únicamente podían acceder ellos, cuando estaban juntos, un mundo tan cercano y a la vez tan alejado de la realidad. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado? Sentir que podrías dejar tú vida en las manos de la otra persona y que ella la cuidaría con la suya. Que no necesitaban más palabras para demostrar lo que sus corazones gritaban, lo que habían esperado por dos años. ¿A quién le importaba que ahora el mundo supiera su identidad? Peter Parker estaba feliz, realmente feliz, un tipo de felicidad que no había sentido hace mucho, desde que él se fue. Y a Quentin Beck se le olvidó toda la preocupación de lo expuestos que podían estar ambos. Ese momento era suyo. Sí, eso era estar enamorado y sí, ellos dos estaban enamorados. 

\- Tenemos trabajo que hacer- aseguró Peter en un susurro. 

\- ¿A quién le importa?- respondió Beck sin soltarse.

\- A nosotros... supuestamente- respondió con una pequeña risa- Quentin Beck- baciló luego de unos segundos- Quentin Beck- repitió- Quentin Beck es mi novio- canturreo- Quentin Beck es mi novio- 

El nombrado rió, maldición, que bien sonaba su nombre con esa hermosa voz que el chico tenía. 

\- Y Peter Parker es mi novio también- respondió con tranquilidad. 

Estuvieron así unos segundos más antes de que Peter se forzara a deshacer el abrazo, no sin antes dejar un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios del mayor. Aún así, este no evitó quejarse. 

\- Vamos, si Fury va a matarnos, al menos que no sea por dejar toda Nueva York desprotegida- bromeó. 

\- Buen punto- aceptó Beck- Y tú... ¿Qué crees que estén planeando Octopus y Sandman?- preguntó pensativo.

\- Algo realmente malo- aceptó el menor- pero... estás aquí, y juntos seremos imparables- afirmó seguro.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos para salir del lugar. Peter recargó su cabeza en el brazo del mayor.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú- aceptó Quentin.

\- Que ahora... puede decir que confío plenamente en ti- aseguró en chico con extrema felicidad.

Ahora, la ciudad ya no estaría desprotegida, siempre y cuando Spiderman y Mysterio no tuvieran grandes "distracciones"  
  


Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esta historia prácticamente cuando salí del cine, mi cerebro estaba muy fangirl XD


End file.
